Créeme
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: Hermione descubre algo muy importante y a la vez doloroso, así que totalmente furiosa revela su gran descubrimiento en la boda de Fleur y Bill, arruinando la boda, ella lo único que quiere es que le crean, ¿Le creeran? EPILOGO TERMINADO
1. Traición

**Créeme**

**Capítulo 1**

**Traición**

Decepción, enfado, ira, resentimiento, tristeza, melancolía, odio, miedo, esas eran algunos de las emociones que sentía Hermione.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?.- volvió a preguntarse en voz alta por tercera vez en la noche, mientras veía su reflejo en el lago de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta para creerle?.- se preguntó de nuevo la chica mientras se limpiaba con ira las lágrimas que volvían a bañar su rostro.

-Le brindé mi confianza, y así me paga.- decía mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños, los nudillos se pusieron completamente blancos, estaba furiosa y quería descargar su ira, pero no podía o mejor dicho, no debía.

Pateó con fuerza una piedra, la cual cayó justamente un par de metros más allá de la mitad del lago. Se sentó en el césped y comenzó a llorar otra vez, golpeó el suelo con sus puños y lloró con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hizo¿Qué es lo que tenía en mi contra para que haya hecho eso?.- se preguntaba intentando apagar su llanto, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

Flash Back

Hermione caminaba cabizbaja hacia el salón de baile, había intentado localizar a Harry, pero no lo encontraba, se sentía confundida, sentía que había algo más que un sentimiento de amistad y fidelidad hacia Harry, y de pronto era como si su cerebro se nublara y hacia tonterías tratando de capturar la atención de Ron, se recargó de espaldas a la pared del pasillo, estaba a punto de reanudar su búsqueda para tratar de encontrar a su amigo de cabello azabache, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar una conversación:

-Recuerda que debes darles otra dosis o de lo contrario el efecto desaparecerá por completo.- decía una voz, parecía ser la voz de un hombre.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo encontrar a Harry y a Hermione para ponerles la poción en sus bebidas.- le respondía otra voz, al parecer de una joven.

Hermione se pegó más a la pared¿Qué poción les querían dar a ella y a Harry?

-Recuerda que la Amortentia es muy poderosa, pero no dura para siempre.- le recordó el hombre.

-No tiene porque repetírmelo, lo que menos quiero es que ellos regresen a la normalidad, logré que Harry se enamorara de mí con la poción y no lo quiero perder.

-Él nunca te amó, ni te ama, recuerda que la Amortentia no produce amor, sino una obsesión.- le recordó el hombre.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y pudo ver con claridad a las personas que hablaban, se quedó petrificada por un par de minutos, después volvió a su posición, eso debía tratarse de una broma muy pesada, no iba a armar un escándalo sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo que decían era verdad.

-Debo admitir que fue una idea excelente que le pusieras la Amortentia a la señorita Granger.- dijo de pronto el hombre.

-Hermione es la persona que conoce mejor que nadie a Harry, debía mantenerla lejos de él, y que mejor manera que hacer que se enamore de mi hermano, de esa forma, ella estando bajo los efectos de la poción no notaría nada extraño en Harry.- respondió la joven.

Hermione apretó con fuerza los puños.

-Aunque, en lo personal, no me parece correcto lo que estamos haciendo.- dijo el hombre.

-Recuerde que tenemos un trato, usted me da la Amortentia y yo me encargo de que Harry confíe en usted.- le recordó molesta la joven.

Hermione no lo pudo soportar y salió corriendo, afortunadamente con el ruido de la música, nadie pudo escuchar sus pasos.

Debía hacer algo y rápido, los habían estado engañando durante todo un año¿Cómo pudieron jugar con sus sentimientos¿Cómo pudieron jugar con los sentimientos de Harry?

Sintió como sus ojos se empañaban, debía estar sola, quería llorar, pero no quería que nadie la viera, nunca le había gustado la idea de que los demás la vieran vulnerable. Debía buscar un antídoto a la poción de Amortentia, corrió hacia los baños de mujeres, pero en cuanto entró, pudo ver como más de una docena de mujeres se encontraban ahí, retocándose el maquillaje, desechó la idea de llorar en los baños, y continuó buscando un buen lugar, buscó y buscó sin cesar hasta que se dio por vencida y salió del salón en donde Fleur y Bill continuaban bailando muy animadamente.

Salió al jardín, y se ocultó entre unos arbustos con rosas, se quitó el collar que traía y lo observó por un momento, para después volver a ponérselo, sacó la varita de su bolso, se levantó y se cercioró de que nadie la viera, levantó la varita apuntando hacia el frente, y murmuró unas palabras, un extraño brillo y una corriente de aire aparecieron, haciendo que se creara una especie de cristal frente a Hermione, dio un par de pasos, haciendo que el cristal se volviera acuoso, como si se tratase de una alberca con agua de pie, y que el agua no cayera al suelo, entró y desapareció.

Hermione salió del portal que había convocado y corrió hacia la biblioteca, el Castillo estaba vacío, ya que estaba clausurado, además quienes lo protegían se encontraban en la Boda de Fleur y Bill. Al llegar a la puerta, ésta estaba cerrada con llave, apuntó con la varita y susurró "alojomora" de inmediato la puerta se abrió. Pasó entre las estanterías de libros buscando algún libro de pociones en donde encontrar los antídotos de las pociones de amor. Si la 'maldita traidora', como la había definido Hermione, le daba la poción a Harry, debía estar preparada para hacer que él volviera a la normalidad.

-Accio libros de antídotos para pociones de amor.- gritó Hermione apuntando con su varita la sección de libros de pociones.

Una docena de libros flotaron hacia ella y aterrizaron suavemente sobre la mesa que ella siempre usaba.

Comenzó a hojearlos, libro por libro, pero no encontraba ningún antídoto, lo único que sabía era que la poción Amortentia estaba prohibida por el ministerio, y que se desconocía su antídoto, observó su ultima esperanza, un libro que había sacado de la Sección Prohibida, levantó la vista y se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera ahí, al comprobar que era la única que se hallaba en ese lugar, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar en el índice algún antídoto para la poción de Amortentia, sin embargo, lo único que había era la descripción de la poción y como prepararla, marcaba la pagina 753, sabía perfectamente cómo preparar la poción y para que funcionaba, así que sin siquiera buscar la página y leerla, lo cerró para después depositarlo entre la pila de libros de la mesa, sacó su varita y con un suave movimiento, los libros regresaron a las estanterías, excepto el libro de "Pociones Oscuras y Prohibidas" que había sacado de la Sección Prohibida.

"_Recuerda que la Amortentia es muy poderosa, pero no dura para siempre" _

_"debes darles otra dosis o de lo contrario el efecto desaparecerá por completo" _

-Un momento, es verdad, el efecto de la Amortentia no dura para siempre, y ella necesita darnos otra dosis.- dijo en voz alta tras recordar las palabras del hombre, quizás no había podido encontrar ningún antídoto, pero al menos debía intentar evitar que la 'maldita traidora' le de la poción a Harry, se levantó de golpe y tan apresuradamente que en su camino tropezó con la silla que estaba frente a ella, haciendo que cayera de bruces y que el libro que estaba en la mesa cayera al suelo, justamente a unos centímetros de su rostro, maldició por lo bajo por haberse puesto esos sandalias con tacón alto, se levantó con un poco de dolor, para después agacharse y tomar el libro, sin embargo, cuando sus dedos tocaron el libro, éste se abrió, logrando que misteriosamente las hojas comenzaran a volar hasta que se detuvieron frente a la página de la Descripción de la Amortentia, la página 753.

_Amortentia, es la poción de amor más poderosa en el mundo, esta poción de Amor, nunca podrá crear aquel hermoso sentimiento llamado Amor, lo único que crea es una fuerte y poderosa obsesión, huele diferente para cada persona, según lo que les atraiga, el amor obsesivo, no es el amor verdadero, el verdadero amor siempre será el más poderoso que pueda existir en todo el mundo. Un beso de 'amor obsesivo' no es nada comparado con el poder de un verdadero beso, de un beso de 'amor verdadero' el poder de este acto de amor es impresionante._

Hermione tomó el libro y lo cerró, caminó hacia la sección Prohibida, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la descripción de la poción, levantó el libro para acomodarlo en el lugar en donde estaba, pero lo bajó y buscó algo en la portada.

_-Autor: Hector Dagworth-Granger.- _leyó en voz baja Hermione.

Se estremeció al escuchar la campanada del enorme reloj de Hogwarts, puso el libro en su lugar, para después salir corriendo, cerró con llave la biblioteca y continuó su recorrido, hasta llegar al portal que había abierto, lo traspasó y sintió como una ráfaga de aire hacia volar su cabello liso, el cual le había tomado más de dos horas alisar a la perfección, cerró los ojos al sentir como la luz los dañaba, al abrirlos estaba de vuelta en el gran jardín.

No tenía tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Harry, antes de que 'la maldita y asquerosa traidora' le diera la poción, corrió sumamente apresurada y encontró a todos justamente en el brindis, por una milésima de segundo se sorprendió¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en la biblioteca, sin embargo esa respuesta quedó ahogada al ver a la causante de todo ese enredo ofreciéndole a Harry una copa con un líquido, que ella sabía no era champagne, para que brindara.

-Hermione¿dónde estabas? Toma, mi hermana te guardó una copa para el brindis.- le dijo Ron entregándole una copa igual a la de Harry, ella la agarró de forma mecánica, sin embargo no la bebió.

Observó de nuevo a Harry, que estaba a punto de llevarse el líquido de su copa a sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta él, pero llegó demasiado tarde, Harry ya había bebido el contenido de su copa, sintió como poco a poco su corazón se rompía, esa, esa tipa que creyó su amiga durante más de 4 años, ella la había apuñalado por la espalda, vio petrificada como Ginny se acercaba a Harry y lo besaba con pasión.

Hermione dejó caer su copa haciéndose añicos, llamando la atención de los invitados que estaban cerca de ella.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE?.- gritó Hermione con los ojos empañados en lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Hermione¿Qué te pasa, amiga?.- preguntó Ginny confundida al separarse de Harry.

-TÚ NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME AMIGA, NUNCA MÁS, LAS AMIGAS NO SE TRAICIONAN TAL Y COMO TÚ LO HAS HECHO!.- gritó Hermione comenzando a perder la cordura.

-Señorita Granger¿Qué es lo que le pasa?.- preguntó asombrada la Profesora McGonagall al ver a su mejor alumna fuera de si.

Hermione no respondió, el fuego de la ira bailaba en sus ojos, no podía seguir reprimiéndola por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que yo he hecho?.- preguntó indignada Ginny.

Hermione la observó incrédula, al parecer Ginny realmente sabía fingir, cerró los puños con fuerza y la miró con odio, resentimiento, una mirada llena de dolor y desprecio, una mirada digna del propio Voldemort, ante la sorpresa de todos los invitados, las copas de cristal que todos sostenían se hicieron pedazos, las luces de las velas se apagaron para después de un segundo volver a encenderse entonces vieron a Hermione frente a Ginny, Harry las miraba sorprendido, pero no decía nada.

-¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA! .- gritó Hermione dándole una fuerte bofetada a Ginny, haciendo que ésta última cayera al suelo.

Hermione aun con la furia hirviendo entre sus venas, tomó su varita y se apuntó a si misma susurrando "sonorus", para después observar con repugnancia y dolor a Harry ayudando a levantar a Ginny.

-ATENCIÓN A TODOS, LES VOY A DECIR LA VERDADERA RAZÓN POR LA QUE HARRY AHORA ESTA ENAMORADO DE GINNY.- anunció Hermione llamando la atención, de no solo los invitados, sino también de los meseros y de los 'colados'.

-LA PEQUEÑA E INOCENTE GINEBRA WEASLEY Y EL DISTINGUIDO PROFESOR HORACE SLUGHORN TIENEN UN TRATO, SUPONGO QUE SE PREGUNTARÁN CUÁL ES, PUES BIEN, YO SE LOS DIRÉ.- decía Hermione ante las miradas de pánico de Ginny y Slughorn.

-PUES BIEN, GINNY HARÍA QUE HARRY CONFIARA EN EL PROFESOR SLUGHORN A CAMBIO DE QUE ÉL LE DIERA LA P… AHHH.- gritó Hermione al recibir un rayo guindo que la hizo volar y golpearse contra la pared, para después caer en la mesa de vidrio, en el que lucía un elegante arreglo floral elegido por Fleur.

Harry observó sorprendido a Ginny, le había mandado un poderoso hechizo, que él mismo le había enseñado, los efectos de ese hechizo eran muy peligrosos, ya que si el mago o bruja que lo manejara era muy poderoso, la persona hechizada podía incluso morir.

-Cierra la boca maldita sabelotodo.- gritó Ginny enfadada, no iba a permitir que la 'rata de biblioteca' la descubriera.

-Ginny, ya basta.- le ordenó Harry sujetándola con fuerza del brazo derecho, haciendo que la varita de Ginny cayera al suelo.

-EL PROFESOR SLUGHORN LE DABA LA POCIÓN AMORTENTIA A GINNY PARA QUE HARRY SE ENAMORARA DE ELLA, Y ASÍ MISMO LA USABA CONMIGO PARA QUE YO ME ENAMORARA DE RON, Y DE ESA FORMA NO NOTAR NADA EXTRAÑO EN HARRY.- vociferó Hermione, estaba de pie, en su brazo izquierdo tenía una cortada que se había hecho al caer sobre la mesa de cristal, su elegante vestido lila aun tenían algunos restos de pétalos y vidrios que le habían caído durante la caída, volvió apuntarse con su varita volviendo su voz a la normalidad, mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de reprimir el dolor de los golpes que hacia menos de un par de minutos había recibido.

Harry miró asombrado a Hermione.

-¿Hermione es...?

-Es mentira, Harry.- interrumpió Ginny abrazándose al brazo del chico.- Ella esta celosa, porque mi hermano no le hace caso.- continuó Ginny en tono mordaz.

-Ron no me interesa, no estoy enamorada de él.- respondió Hermione con firmeza, sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y en el brazo, pero ignoró el dolor.

-¿Hermione porque dijiste todas esas mentiras sobre Ginny y el Profesor Slughorn?.- quiso saber Harry.

-Harry.- respondió la castaña, acercándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos.- tienes que creerme, te estoy diciendo la verdad.- murmuró Hermione en un susurro mientras un par de lágrimas luchaban por ser liberadas.

-Harry, no le creas, además yo no tendría porque mentirte.- volvió a interrumpir Ginny separando a Harry de Hermione.

-Créeme, Harry.- le suplicó Hermione con la mirada.

-Ginny... yo... .- decía Harry confundido.

-¿Le vas a creer más a ella o a mi que soy la persona a la que más amas?.- preguntó Ginny.

-Ginny yo... te..

-Lo sabía, Harry, sabía que me ibas a creer a mi.- dijo Ginny emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo.

Hermione los miró derrotada y miró a todos y cada uno de los invitados que estaban a su alrededor, el rostro de la Profesora McGonagall y de los demás profesores de Hogwarts tenían la misma reacción, estaban entre impactados y sorprendidos, miró con inmenso resentimiento, ira, tristeza y decepción al Profesor Slughorn, éste último bajó la mirada, estaba totalmente avergonzado, las luces volvieron a apagarse por completo, una extensa niebla oscura los había rodeado, Ginny miraba confundida todo a su alrededor, mientras trataba de localizar a Harry con la vista, ya que al apagarse la luz algunos invitados habían corrido atemorizados y la habían separado del chico de ojos esmeralda, pero tratar de encontrarlo entre la oscuridad era totalmente imposible.

Después de un par de minutos la niebla cesó y todo volvió a aclararse.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?.- preguntó de pronto la profesora McGonagall. Mientras Harry se pasaba sorprendido los dedos por sus labios.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ginny me traicionó, yo la consideré mi mejor amiga y Harry y... Harry ... él… .-decía Hermione sollozando, se limpió las lagrimas con el antebrazo y observó su vestido, su elegante corsé adornado con flores tejidas de plata, que dejaba a la vista la esplendida figura de la chica, la falda larga de su vestido lila que le llegaba a los pies, su cabello liso adornado con una elegante pero sencilla tiara en forma de diadema, sus sandalias de tacón color plata, se había arreglado con esmero, ya que quizás esa sería la última vez que vería a Harry.

-Él ni siquiera me creyó.- susurró Hermione, sintió un par de gotas de agua caer sobre su piel, pero no le importó, subió la vista al cielo y lo vio oscuro, las grisáceas y oscuras nubes se movían en el cielo, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían.

En pocos minutos la lluvia se intensificó, Hermione pudo haberse refugiado en el castillo o en la cabaña de Hagrid, sin embargo no lo hizo, solo caminó hacia el bosque, hasta que se recargó en un árbol, el lugar le traía grandes recuerdos, a solo unos pasos de ahí Harry había invocado el Experto Patronum para salvarla a ella, a Sirius y a él mismo.

Estaba totalmente empapada, y las salvajes ráfagas del viento hacían que le diera más frío del que ya de por si tenía. Intentó suprimir de nuevo las lágrimas, pero era una misión imposible, era como esperar que Snape abrazara paternalmente a Harry, sonrió un poco ante la tontería que se le había ocurrido, Snape, el maldito mortigafo que acabó con la vida del Dumbledore, abrazando a Harry, eso no sucedería ni en trillones de años.

Poco a poco se fue resbalando, no por gusto, sino por debilidad, sus fuerzas estaban cediendo, hasta quedar medio sentada y recargada en el tronco del árbol. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y en el brazo, observó este último y lo vio con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor, su brazo estaba casi totalmente lleno de sangre, no se había atendido y si permitía que continuase así lo único que lograría sería que se infectara la herida y hacerse más daño, ahora físico, con el daño emocional que sentía ya de por si era más que suficiente.

Una molesta punzada volvió a su pecho, le dolía como nunca, era como si alguien le hubiese atravesado con una fría daga y apuñalando una y otra vez, hasta desgarrar completamente su corazón y su alma, eso sin duda era consecuencia del hechizo que la 'maldita traidora' le había lanzado. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar, el aire estaba escaseando en sus pulmones y comenzaba a nublar su cerebro, dando como consecuencia que su vista se nublara y cayera completamente al suelo. Sentía tanto frío, un frío invernal que le calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de que apenas estaban en verano.

Su conciencia la estaba abandonando, la lluvia dejó caer sus últimas gotas sobre su cuerpo, sintió como algo tibio la sujetaba, intentó abrir los ojos, pero los sentía tan pesados, que le fue imposible.

Perdió por completo la conciencia, después de unos minutos sintió que despertaba, solo fue por unos minutos, y no había abierto los ojos, lo último que escuchó antes de que la conciencia la abandonará por completo fue un tibio aliento cerca de su oído murmurándole unas palabras que lograron que una pequeña llama dentro de su destrozado y semi-congelado corazón le brindaran un poco de calor.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Pobre Hermione, mira que ser traicionada por la Ginebra. 

¿A quien pertenecía la voz que le susurró al oído¿Qué fue lo que le dijo para que recobrara un poco de calor en su semi-congelado corazón?

Todo esto lo sabrán en el capitulo 2.

Espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en las historias "Por Besarte" y "Un Jardín Encantado", muchas, pero muchisimas gracias.

Y recuerden que se aceptan reviews, con una enorme sonrisa.

Hasta Pronto.

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo


	2. Comprobando Sospechas

Capitulo 2

Comprobando Sospechas

Sintió como una intensa luz llegaba hasta sus ojos, se movió de lugar tratando inútilmente que la luz la dejara de molestarla, así que ante la insistencia de esa luz, abrió los ojos, para después cerrarlos al instante, ya que la luz le había lastimado, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que su vista logró acostumbrarse a la luz que provenía de la ventana, intentó sentarse, pero un peso en su pecho se lo impedía, así que bajó su mirada encontrándose con la cabeza de un chico de su edad y de cabello rebelde y color azabache. ¿Acaso era una broma de su mente? El chico por él que se había ido de la celebración de la boda de Fleur y Bill, estaba durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho y la tenía tomada de la mano derecha.

-Hermione.-dijo Hagrid sorprendido.-¡HERMIONE YA DESPERTÓ!.- gritó Hagrid emocionado corriendo a la cama en donde la chica se encontraba, y debido al grito logrando despertar a Harry.

El chico volteó de un lado a otro, como queriendo descubrir al culpable por haberlo despertado, pero en cuanto su vista encontró frente a él unos ojos color miel, despertó por completo, haciendo algo que él nunca hacía, y que por lo general siempre era la chica la que iniciaba eso, la abrazó con fuerza, mientras la pobre castaña intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Señorita Granger, que bueno que ya despertó, nos tenía muy preocupados.- decía la Profesora McGonagall con la mirada brillante, era más que obvio que había estado muy preocupada e intentaba reprimir las ganas de llorar de la emoción por ver recuperada a su mejor alumna.

-Nos diste un buen susto, me tenías muy preocupado.- le decía Harry sin dejar de abrazarla, pero algo extraño sucedía, ella no respondía al abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Hermione con la voz sumamente fría, logrando que Harry se separará de ella lentamente mientras, aun sorprendido, la veía a los ojos.

Lo que vio en los ojos de la chica no le agradó para nada, solo veía dolor, rencor, ira e incluso algo que él podía suponer como desprecio.

-Hermione, no deberías hablarle de ese modo a Harry.- comentó Hagrid sorprendido por la forma en que la chica estaba tratando a Harry.

La chica no dijo nada más, solo se bajó de la cama, dándose cuenta de que traía puesto un pijama que ella accidentalmente había olvidado en su habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor. Bueno, en realidad lo había dejado ahí con la esperanza de que reabrirían Hogwarts y de que regresaría para recuperarlo.

-Señorita Granger¿A dónde va? Aun esta muy débil, necesita descansar.- dijo Madame Pomfrey tratando de detener a la joven Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, Hermione la ignoró, tomó su ropa de la silla, junto con sus pertenencias y se dirigió al baño, después de unos minutos, la chica salió del baño luciendo el atuendo que traía el día anterior, con la única diferencia de que gracias a su varita había lavado su vestido, que debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior se encontraba manchado de sangre y lodo, ahora lucía tal y como se lo probó por primera vez cuando fue junto con su madre a comprar el vestido, claro, la única diferencia era que ya no estaba maquillada como el día anterior y que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado.

-Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, lamento mucho las molestias que les causé.- dijo de pronto la chica sonriéndoles débilmente a sus dos profesores y a la enfermera.

-Hermione, espera.- le pidió Harry tomándola del brazo izquierdo, haciendo que se girará hacia él.

-¿Te importaría soltarme, me estas lastimando la herida que gentilmente tu novia me provocó.- fue la respuesta de la chica mirándolo de forma gélida, ante esas palabras, Harry la soltó.

-Gracias, ahora lo mejor será que regreses con tu novia.- dijo la chica dándole la espalda mientras salía de la enfermería, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, se sentía mareada y sentía una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Ya no lo volvería a permitir, no volvería a dejar que nadie la hiriese de tal forma como lo había hecho él, no volvería a abrir su corazón, evitando de ese modo que la volvieran a herir de esa forma; volvió a sentir el mismo dolor en el pecho, estaba por detenerse, pero en cuanto escuchó los pasos del chico siguiéndola, apresuró el paso hasta salir del castillo, algunas preguntas rondaban por su mente¿Cómo sabían en donde estaba ella¿Cómo la pudieran encontrar en el Bosque Prohibido¿Y que era lo que le había susurrado esa voz antes de perder por completo la conciencia¿A quien pertenecía aquella voz¿Dónde estaba Ginny¿Por qué demonios Harry estaba junto a ella cuando despertó?

-Deja de seguirme.- le ordenó Hermione encarando a Harry.

-Lo haré cuando termines de escucharme.- respondió el chico de cabello rebelde y color azabache.

-Todo quedó muy claro ayer.- fue la respuesta de la chica para después echarse a correr lo más que sus piernas (y sus sandalias de tacón alto) le permitían.

El chico no se quedó atrás y comenzó a perseguirla por los jardines hasta que ella se detuvo a descansar junto a un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- indagó la castaña girándose hacia él.- ¿Por qué no estas con tu novia? Después de todo ella es el amor de tu vida.- le preguntó ella con sarcasmo y una frialdad que haría estremecer hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos, el tono de su voz lo había intimidado, la castaña al ver que él no respondía, le dio la espalda dando un par de pasos para estar fuera de su alcance. Tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor al sentir como Harry la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo derecho, haciendo que se girará hacia él, intentó zafarse, pero él la aprisionó en sus brazos, evitándole alguna posibilidad para huir.

-Antes quiero comprobar mis sospechas.- fue la única respuesta del chico.

Hermione lo miró confundida y aprovechando esto, Harry la tomó sorpresivamente por los hombros logrando aprisionar los labios de la chica con los suyos, él sonrió para sus adentros, había sido ella, su tacto, su olor, su sabor, su gusto, era ella, tal y como lo había sospechado en la boda de Fleur y Bill.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, mientras ella lo interrogaba con la mirada.

-Sabía que habías sido tú.- respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa, deslizando sus manos desde sus hombros hasta llegar a las delicadas manos de la chica.

-No sé de qué hablas.- dijo secamente la chica, liberándose de la prisión de los brazos de Harry y dándole la espalda.

Él solo sonrió y la observó durante un par de minutos, después dio largo y profundo suspiro.

-Ayer, cuando apagaste todas las fuentes que brindaban luz e hiciste que apareciera esa niebla oscura en la fiesta, los invitados empezaron a correr alarmados, haciendo que finalmente Ginny me soltara, retrocedí un par de pasos, para evitar que los invitados me atropellaran, y después sentí como alguien me besaba, estaba muy oscuro y no estaba seguro de quien había sido, sabía que no era Ginny, ya que sus besos no se comparaban con ese que recibí sorpresivamente.- contestó Harry pasando sus dedos hacia sus labios y tocándolos para después sonreír ante el recuerdo del beso que la noche anterior le habían robado y que hacia unos segundos él le había quitado a Hermione, la cual continuaba dándole la espalda.

Hermione posó su mano derecha en el corazón, tratando inútilmente de apagar el dolor que había aparecido tras la última oración que había pronunciado el chico, Ginny besaba mejor que ella.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?.- preguntó Hermione aun dándole la espalda.

Harry suspiró y le comenzó a contarle.

FLASH BACK

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?.- preguntó de pronto la profesora McGonagall. Mientras Harry se pasaba sorprendido los dedos por sus labios.

-Agguinaron mi hegmosa mesa.- se quejó Fleur observando los vidrios rotos, las flores deshojadas y un poco de sangre de Hermione.

-Todo fue por culpa de Hermione.- dijo Ginny de pronto, se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y acercó sus labios a los de él, sin embargo él sólo la empujó alejándola de él.

-¿Qué crees que ibas a hacer?. -preguntó Harry molesto.

-Besar a mi novio.- respondió ella sonriendo coquetamente y aventando su larga cabellera rojiza de forma sensual.

-Yo no soy tu novio, tú y yo ya terminamos.- le dijo Harry mirando molesto a la pelirroja. - Ni siquiera sé por qué estuve saliendo contigo, si no te amo.- esto último lo dijo de forma pensativa, pasando inconscientemente sus dedos por sus labios, de forma muy disimulada.

Neville bajó su mirada hacia el piso, y se detuvo observando los restos de la copa de Hermione, sintió un extraño aroma a plantas, era un olor que a él le encantaba, olía a los invernaderos de Hogwarts era el mismo olor que percibía cuando iban con la Profesora Sprout a sus clases de Herbología.

-Que bien huele.- murmuró Neville hincándose para oler con mayor facilidad el extraño líquido de los restos de la copa de Hermione.

-¿Qué?.- logró articular Harry, acercándose hacia donde estaba Neville, de inmediato un aroma muy conocido lo invadió.

-Huele a torta de melasa.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿De que hablas, Harry? Esto huele a plantas.- dijo Neville.

-No, no huele a nada de eso, huele a los exquisitos postres de Hogwarts.- comentó Ron, que se había hincado sobre su rodilla para oler mejor.

" _Y se supone que huele diferente para cada persona, según lo que nos atraiga" _

_"EL PROFESOR SLUGHORN LE DABA LA POCIÓN AMORTENTIA A GINNY PARA QUE HARRY SE ENAMORARA DE ELLA, Y ASÍ MISMO LA USABA CONMIGO PARA QUE YO ME ENAMORARA DE RON, Y DE ESA FORMA NO NOTAR NADA EXTRAÑO EN HARRY" _

_"tienes que creerme, te estoy diciendo la verdad" _

_"Créeme, Harry". _

Esas cuatro frases no paraban de repetirse en la mente de Harry, haciendo eco, recordando la forma en la que Hermione lo miraba, pidiéndole que le creyera a ella y no a Ginny, en ese momento él iba a responder que le creía a ella, que le creía a Hermione, porque sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, lo podía saber por su mirada. Sin embargo, Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos y aprisionó sus labios evitando que él pudiera decir en voz alta su respuesta.

-Amortentia.- dijo de pronto Harry, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?.- preguntaron algunos de los presentes.

-¿POR QUÉ LO HICIERON?.- gritó de pronto Harry a Ginny y al Profesor Slughorn.

Ginny retrocedió asustada, y Slughorn miró a Harry a los ojos, de pronto recordó la forma en la que Hermione lo había mirado y sin saber por qué imaginó a Hermione con el cabello rojizo y con los ojos color esmeralda, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Hermione se parecía mucho a Lily Evans, la misma forma de mirarlo cuando él la había decepcionado, los mismos hábitos: ir a la biblioteca, morderse el labio inferior, defender a los desprotegidos, siempre la más lista, siempre siendo la primera en levantar la mano cuando él hacía una pregunta e incluso ambas venían de familias muggles, observó a Ginny, ella solo se parecía a Lily por su color de cabello, el carácter y los gestos de su antiguo y prohibido amor Lily Evans, eran los mismos que los de la Señorita Granger.

_Me ha decepcionado Profesor Slughorn _

Esa frase comenzó a resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, después de que las luces se apagaron, la joven Granger le dirigió esas palabras llenas de decepción, de rencor, de tristeza, pero la forma en la que ella lo miró, con tanto dolor y decepción, la misma forma de mirar de Lily Evans.

-Lo lamento, Potter.- dijo el Profesor Slughorn.- Lo que la señorita Granger te dijo, es... es verdad, yo le proveía a Ginny la Amortentia, a cambio de que ella me ayudara a obtener tu confianza y te unieras a mi club.- confesó el profesor de Pociones.

Sin embargo, Harry no le prestó mucha atención a la confesión, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo dos aurores del ministerio comenzaban a arrestaban a Ginny y al Profesor Slughorn, no escuchó los gritos de protesta de los Weasley, ni los llantos y quejas de Fleur por haber arruinado su boda, tampoco escuchó los gritos de los invitados, su único pensamiento era Hermione, así que salió corriendo tratando de encontrar a la castaña, la buscó por todo el salón, pero no estaba, en los baños, en la terraza, y en todas partes, hasta que totalmente desilucionado salió al jardín y suspiró resignado, ella se había ido, observó el cielo, no había luna ya que estaba oculta entre las nubes, solo estrellas, que brindaban muy poca luz.

-Harry.- le llamó Hagrid, pero él chico no volteó.

-Potter.- le llamó la Profesora McGonagall, con voz maternal.

Finalmente se giró hacia sus dos profesores. Tomó aire dispuesto ha hablar.

-La señorita Granger, esta herida, tenemos que encontrarla.- le interrumpió la voz temblorosa de Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Cómo pudo escapar de aquí?.- preguntó la Profesora McGonagall observando a su alrededor, el sitio estaba hechizado para evitar que los mortifagos y Voldemort los pudieran encontrar.

Harry bajó la mirada, mientras veía con curiosidad algo que brillaba, se agachó y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, era un elegante collar con piedras color lavanda, verdes y blancas que formaban pequeñas y delicadas flores.

-Es el collar de Hermione.- informó Harry enseñándoles a los demás el collar de la chica, los demás lo observaron asombrados, volvió a girarse y vio algo extraño, dio un par de pasos hasta que sintió como si fuera absorbido por algo.

-¡HARRY!.- gritaron los dos profesores y la enfermera, corriendo en su auxilio, pero fueron atrapados por la misma extraza fuerza que jalaba a Harry, de pronto cayeron de bruces al piso, la mayoría sobre el pobre de Harry.

-¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó Hagrid ayudando a ponerse de pie a Harry, mientras éste último intentaba recuperar el aire que perdió por la caída.

-Estamos en Hogwarts.- murmuró asombrada Madame Pomfrey, mientras la Profesora McGonagall revisaba aquella extraña 'puerta' que los había llevado ahí.

-¿Cómo llegamos a Hogwarts?.- preguntó Harry tras recuperar el aire que perdió por el golpe de la caída.

-Es un Portal.- contestó la Profesora McGonagall, todos se giraron hacia ella y vieron como la extraña puerta acuosa comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¿Creen que quien-ustedes-saben lo haya hecho?.- preguntó Madame Pomfrey temblando.

-No lo creo, debió haber sido Hermione, lo más probable es que este por aquí.- respondió Harry corriendo mientras gritaba el nombre de la chica.

40minutos después...

-No esta en la planta baja.- informó jadeante madame Pomfrey.

-Tampoco esta en ninguna de las plantas de arriba.- dijeron a la vez Harry, Hagrid y la Profesora McGonagall.

-¡Buenas noches, señor Harry Potter!.- saludó alegremente Dobby, mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia a los presentes.

-Hola Dobby.- saludó Harry de forma breve.

-Dobby creía que vendrían junto con la amable amiga de Harry Potter.- dijo Dobby extrañado.

-Amable amiga¿A quien te refieres Dobby¿Te refieres a Hermione?.- preguntó Harry desesperado intentando controlar el impulso de tomarlo por el cuello de la ropa y sacudirlo.

-Si, ella llegó aquí hace casi una hora, esta afuera, Dobby cree que ella debería entrar, esta lloviendo mucho y ella podría enfermarse.- informó el elfo domestico.

-Gracias, Dobby.- agradeció Harry corriendo a toda prisa con Hagrid, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey y Dobby detrás de él, salieron a los jardines, pero no había rastro de la joven, y si lo había, la lluvia se había encargado de desaparecer cualquier vestigio sobre la ubicación de la chica

Harry tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, ya que vio como Buckbeack se preparaba para aterrizar frente a él.

-Buckbeak¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Hagrid al gran hipogrifo, sin embargo éste último miraba de forma significativa a Harry, se giró y empezó a dar un par de pasos, para después girarse hacia el ojiverde.

-Quiere que lo sigas, Harry.- le informó Hagrid.

Harry de inmediato comenzó a seguir al hipogrifo, hacía un par de minutos que la lluvia comenzaba finalmente a apagarse, habían entrado al Bosque Prohibido, escuchó un golpe seco, como si algo hubiese caído al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en dirección del ruido.

Sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda, se acercó y tomó en sus brazos a la joven, estaba muy fría y pálida, su vestido estaba totalmente manchado de lodo, agua y sangre y además su brazo izquierdo no paraba de sangrar.

-Hermione.- susurró el joven abrazando con fuerza a la muchacha inconsciente.

-LA ENCONTRÉ.- gritó Harry mientras Buckbeak se agachaba en señal de que depositara a la joven en su lomo, Harry así lo hizo, después de acomodar a Hermione, montó al hipogrifo, y acomodó a la joven entre sus brazos, tomó las riendas, que había hecho aparecer con su varita, y emprendió el vuelo, fue un vuelo muy corto, ya que en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban en las puertas del castillo.

-Harry¿qué pasó?.- preguntó asustada la Profesora McGonagall, mientras Hagrid ayudaba a bajar a Hermione y Harry bajaba sumamente apresurado.

-No lo sé, la encontré inconsciente en el Bosque Prohibido, Buckbeak me llevó hasta ella.- respondió Harry arrebatándole a la chica de los brazos a Hagrid.

-Apresurémonos, esta perdiendo mucha sangre.- informó Harry corriendo hacia la enfermería, en donde Madame Pomfrey esperaba con un par de frascos con pociones.

-¿Qué le pasó?.- preguntó aterrada Madame Pomfrey al ver la sangre en el brazo de la joven, agarró un par de algodones y los empapó con el líquido de una de las pociones, para después pasarlo por las múltiples heridas, la joven se inquietó.

-Minerva, por favor ayúdame.- le pidió la enfermera, al ver como la joven cada vez palidecía más.

-Por supuesto.- respondió la Profesora McGonagall corriendo y mojando otro algodón y pasándolo por el brazo de Hermione.

-También quiero ayudar.- pidió Harry.

-No, Potter. Dobby, por favor tráeme una pijama para la señorita Granger.- pidió la enfermera, el elfo asintió feliz y salió corriendo.

-También quiero ayudar.- repitió Harry, mientras Hagrid entraba con un par de pociones más y un par de vendas.

-Potter, no creo que sea conveniente, has el favor de salir de aquí.- pidió la profesora.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Potter y Hagrid, hagan el favor de salir de aquí.- pidió la enfermera, mientras Hagrid se llevaba casi a rastras a Harry y Dobby entraba con un pijama de seda color rosa pálido que alguna vez le había visto puesto a Hermione.

Antes de que Harry o Hagrid pudieran preguntar algo, el elfo salió de la puerta y en menos de un segundo la puerta se cerró con llave.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Dobby?.- preguntó Harry.

-Están cambiando de ropa a la amiga de Harry Potter.- comunicó el elfo domestico.

-Ya puedes pasar, Potter.- dijo Madame Pomfrey abriendo la puerta después de (según Harry) 10 eternos minutos.

El chico entró sumamente apresurado, encontrando a la joven, ahora con el pijama de seda, dormía placidamente sobre una de las camillas, tapada con varias suaves mantas blancas.

-¿Cómo esta?.- preguntó Harry sentándose en una silla cerca de la camilla y tomando a la joven de la mano derecha.

-La herida de su brazo, ya esta controlada, pero sigue pálida y fría. El hechizo que recibió en el pecho fue muy fuerte.- comentó la enfermera.

-No entiendo ¿Quién en su sano juicio pudo haberle enseñado ese hechizo a la señorita Weasley?.- preguntó molesta la Profesora McGonagall, colocando una manta color azul sobre Hermione.

-F-fu-fui yo, Profesora.- dijo Harry logrando sorprender a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó sorprendida la Profesora McGonagall.

-¿U-Usted¿Por qué demonios le enseñó un hechizo tan peligroso a esa niña?.- preguntó furiosa la Profesora McGonagall.

-Lo.. lo siento, profesora, yo sabía que si Voldemort se enteraba de que ella era mi novia, ella estaría en peligro, así que le enseñé ese hechizo.- respondió Harry con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Por culpa del error que cometiste, Potter. Ahora la señorita Granger sufre de Hipotermia, y no sabemos que consecuencias dejara.- gritó furiosa Madame Pomfrey, mientras señalaba a la chica.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella? Por favor.- pidió Harry suplicante.

-Después de lo que sucedió, dudo mucho que ella te quiera volver a ver.- opinó Hagrid con seriedad.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Hermione, se sentó en la camilla la tomó de la mano derecha, estaba sumamente fría y eso le asustó.

Todos los presentes observaron a Harry, él estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había sucedido, y realmente estaba preocupado por la joven Granger, Madame Pomfrey recordó como cada vez que el joven Potter terminaba en la enfermería, Hermione siempre estaba junto a Harry, en la misma posición, tomándolo de la mano, suspiró resignada.

-Si, Potter, te puedes quedar con ella.- respondió Madame Pomfrey dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora si nos permites, Hagrid, Poppy y yo tenemos que discutir sobre lo ocurrido.- anunció la Profesora McGonagall, mientras los nombrados asentían y salían detrás de ella.

-Cuídala mucho, Harry.- pidió Hagrid antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se cerrara por completo.

Observó a la joven, su nariz seguía un poco roja, posiblemente había estado llorando, tomó su mano y se acercó a su oído.- Te creo, Hermione.- susurró el joven, sintió como el frío iba desapareciendo, la contempló hasta que el sueño logró vencerlo y se quedó dormido en el pecho de la joven.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_"Te creo, Hermione "_

Esa había sido la frase que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir.

Cerró los ojos al recordar cuando ella había perdido las ganas de vivir, permitiendo que ese frío atroz llegara hasta el fondo de su alma, quitándole el aliento, y trayendo consigo más y más dolor, con las palabras "Ginny yo te.." repitiéndose una y otra vez, trayendo consigo un interminable sufrimiento, que no le permitía respirar, sus pulmones le ardían por la falta de oxígeno. Se sentía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, ya no le importaba nada, además ya se había despedido, ya podía morir, aunque estaba segura que no moriría en paz. Estaba muy deprimida. Los recuerdos no paraban de perseguirla, todas las veces que se había sacrificado por él y cuando ella le pedía que le creyera, él no lo hizo, a pesar de que ella siempre le había sido leal y que ella siempre le creía. Como en cuarto curso, cuando él le confesó que él no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, ella le creyó. Porque podía ver la verdad en su mirada.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Hermione?.- preguntó Harry observándola, la joven salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz del causante de su dolor y continuó dándole la espalda.

-Yo no te besé.- respondió Hermione bajando la mirada y caminando dejando atrás a Harry, necesitaba estar lejos de él.

Se había prometido a si misma, que no volvería a permitir que nadie la dañara, aunque eso implicase que cerrara su corazón, después de todo, ella desde muy pequeña lo había hecho, antes de entrar a Hogwarts ella era una niña un tanto fría y mandona y había cerrado su corazón ante las insistentes burlas de sus compañeros de escuela, sin embargo, cuando conoció a Harry, él entró demoliendo ese gran muro que rodeaba su corazón, y lo peor de todo era que ella no se había dado cuenta en qué momento él se había apoderado de su corazón y de su alma.

-No mientas, el beso de anoche, tenia el mismo sabor de tus labios.- explicó Harry.

-Harry.- murmuró la joven girándose y teniéndolo cara a cara.- ¿Por qué insistes en dañarme?.- preguntó la castaña, sus ojos estaban brillando, en cualquier momento sus lágrimas escaparían de la prisión que las mantenía ocultas los ojos color miel.

-Lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño.- contestó el joven con sinceridad.

-Pues parece todo lo contrario¿No te bastó con hacerme sufrir al decir que le creías a Ginny y no a mi¿No te bastó con ver el dolor que tus palabras me provocaron?.- preguntó la joven mientras un par de fugitivas lágrimas bajaban por las facciones de su rostro.

-Yo nunca dije que le creía a Ginny.- respondió Harry comenzando a molestarse.

-¿A no?.- preguntó ella molesta.- "_Ginny yo... te.."_, es más que obvio que tu respuesta iba a ser 'Ginny yo te creo'.- respondió Hermione dolida dejando de retener las lágrimas y que ahora corrían libremente por su rostro.

-Ella no me dejó terminar, mi respuesta era "_Ginny yo... te… seré sincero, le creo a Hermione"_.- respondió Harry.

-Pues, pudiste haberlo dicho después de que dejaron de besarse.- le recriminó la joven de ojos miel, limpiándose las lágrimas con el brazo y volviendo a darle la espalda.

Harry no contestó a eso, se puso serio y comenzó a buscar una respuesta, recordaba que cuando iba a terminar la frase, la pelirroja se le aventó a los brazos, un aroma floral se impregnó en su nariz y la razón lo abandonó por completo.

-En cuanto Ginny me abrazó, un olor llegó a mi nariz y perdí el control, era como si mi razón me abandonara y me guiara por instintos, supongo que fue la poción.- respondió Harry.

-¿Cómo saliste del efecto de la poción?.- preguntó Hermione con un tono tan frío que le hacía competencia al tono de voz que Snape usaba con Harry.

-Fue cuando me besaste.- respondió Harry sonrojándose, antes esas palabras Hermione se giró violentamente hacia él.- Después del beso, la niebla desapareció, Ginny corrió a abrazarme y besarme, pero yo la empujé, la alejé de mi lado, lo que creí que sentía por ella se desvaneció.- respondió Harry.

Hermione escuchaba atenta cada una de las palabras de Harry, intentando encontrar el motivo que lo hizo deshacerse de los efectos de la poción.

-La rechacé a ella, porque... porque te amo.- dijo Harry sumamente sonrojado observando a la castaña morderse el labio inferior.

Y ante la última frase, todo tomó sentido. Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a caer como si se tratasen de yunques, ahora todo tenía sentido, cada pieza comenzaba a encajar una a una, hasta finalmente descubrir la respuesta.

"_ lo que menos quiero es que ellos regresen a la normalidad, logré que Harry se enamorara de mí con la poción y no lo quiero perder" _

_"El amor obsesivo, no es el amor verdadero, el verdadero amor siempre será el más poderoso que pueda existir en todo el mundo. Un beso de 'amor obsesivo' no es nada comparado con el poder de un verdadero beso, de un beso de 'amor verdadero' el poder de este acto de amor es impresionante" _

Harry bajó la mirada, y giró sobre sus talones dio un par de pasos alejándose de la joven.

-Harry.- le llamó Hermione, no había usado un tono de voz frío, como el de hacia unos momentos, sino un tono de voz dulce y compresivo, él se giró y la observó, siendo sorprendido por un inesperado abrazo, retrocedió un par de pasos, ya que el abrazo casi lo derriba, sintió como Hermione se acomodaba en su pecho, y el cuello de su camisa se humedecía.

-Entiendo que tú no correspondas a mis sentimientos.- murmuró él suspirando resignado al sentir las cálidas lágrimas de la joven.

-Yo nunca dije eso.- fue la respuesta de ella, deshaciendo el abrazo.

La joven le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó lentamente a sus labios, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, al principio con nerviosismo, pero pronto sus labios se llenaron de confianza, el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo, delicado, tierno, dándoles a los dos una especie de descarga eléctrica que despertó todos sus sentidos, a los pocos minutos se separaron.

-Yo también te amo.- le confesó Hermione sonriéndole.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- preguntó Harry sonriente, lucía radiante.

-Mmm déjame pensarlo.- dijo divertida la chica y tras un minuto volvió a besarlo.

-¿Eso fue un sí o un no?.- preguntó el chico mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-Quizás esto te convenza.- respondió ella volviendo a besarlo de una forma más profunda y apasionada.

-Tomare eso como un sí.- dijo el chico divertido, después su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?.- preguntó Hermione comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Cómo salí de los efectos de la poción?.- preguntó Harry interesado, observando como la chica de sus sueños se sonrojaba.

-El amor obsesivo, no es el amor verdadero, el verdadero amor siempre será el más poderoso que pueda existir en todo el mundo. Un beso de 'amor obsesivo' no es nada comparado con el poder de un verdadero beso, de un beso de 'amor verdadero' el poder de este acto de amor es impresionante_.-_recitó Hermione el párrafo del libro de la Sección Prohibida.- Lo leí en un libro cuando buscaba el antídoto de la poción, no encontré nada y ese párrafo lo encontré en un libro de la sección prohibida. Cuando pensé que no me habías creído, me quería despedir, mi razón y mi corazón peleaban y el vencedor fue mi corazón, me quería despedir, así que te besé, para después correr al portal y desaparecer.- explicó Hermione.

-Antes de que lo olvide, anoche encontré esto en el jardín, a unos pasos del portal.- le dijo Harry entregándole su collar.

-Por un momento creí que lo había perdido para siempre, como a ti.- dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza.

-Nunca me perderás Hermione, luchare contra Voldemort, para estar siempre juntos. Sin embargo, Hermione, habrá que mantener lo nuestro en secreto, no quiero que Voldemort te haga daño.- le susurraba al oído mientras la joven acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo sé.- respondió Hermione escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey y la Profesora McGonagall los observaban radiantes, estaban muy felices por ellos. Aun lado Buckbeak observaba complacido a los dos enamorados.

-Albus siempre dijo que ellos dos terminarían juntos, siempre se le hizo extraño que Potter saliera con Ginebra Weasley.- comentó la Profesora McGonagall.

-Yo también sospeché desde hace mucho que ellos dos se amaban.- dijo Hagrid de pronto.- Ambos se complementan tan bien, son una pareja excelente.- terminó Hagrid.

-Yo también sospechaba que había algo más que amistad entre esos dos, recuerdo que cuando la señorita Granger fue petrificada, Potter siempre me pedía permiso para ir a visitarla, además cada vez que Potter terminaba en la enfermería, Granger siempre era la primera que estaba junto a él, ella siempre me pedía permiso para quedarse junto a él, y cuando se lo daba, ella se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche, y si se iba era porque yo la sacaba prácticamente a rempujones y amenazándola de que no le volvería a permitir visitar a Potter.- comentó sonriendo Madame Pomfrey.

-Creo que todos siempre lo supimos, ellos eran los que se negaban a ver ese amor.- dijo la Profesora McGonagall sonriendo.- Lo mejor será que regresemos, tenemos que enviar muchas cartas, para avisar que Hogwarts reabrirá. Además hay que dejar a solas a la pareja de oro de Hogwarts.- opinó la Profesora McGonagall, entrando al Castillo.

-Hasta Buckbeak sabía del amor de esos dos.- exclamó Hagrid riendo al ver al hipogrifo cerca de la joven pareja, mientras se besaban.

-_Ahora has descubierto tu arma Harry, ese amor que sientes por la señorita Granger, será quien te ayudara a vencer a Voldemort._.- dijo la voz de un anciano, de larga barba blanca, sonriendo y observando a través de sus gafas de media luna, a la joven pareja acariciando a Buckbeack.-_porque el verdadero amor siempre será el más poderoso que pueda existir en todo el mundo._- terminó de decir mientras desaparecía del lugar con una enorme sonrisa en rostro.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo final? Espero que les haya gustado. 

Quizás, y aclaro quizás haga un Epílogo, no de de unos tres años despues, en donde diga de manera más concreta qué sucedió con los demás personajes y sobre todo con Harry y Hermione.

Pero eso depende de ustedes.

Así que por favor dejen Review y diganme si les gustaría que agregara un Epilogo.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron un review.

Wow 15 reviews con un solo capítulo, muchas gracias, honestamente esto excede mis expectativas.

Y bueno, a contestar reviews:

usagi-pao: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo 1 y en cuanto que puse a Ginny como una tricionera, es k así fue como yo la sentí en el libro 6.

Rowensweet14:Pues como ves aqui esta el capitulo 2, en cuanto a lo de que creías que Ginny estaba hablando con Ron, la verdad es que no sería muy convincente. En cuanto a Draco y Snpe, tienes razón, ellos no entrarían a la boda, nisiquiera de colados.

Lettice-Evans-Potter: Como te habras dado cuenta, soy una H/Hr de corazón y no cambio a mi pareja por nada del mundo. Que bueno que te gustó el fic. Aqui tienes el capitulo 2. Espero que te guste.

KryPotter:Bueno como ves, ya actualicé. Espero que con este capitulo hayan quedado todas tus dudas resueltas y si no fue así, no te preocupes, quizás haya un Epílogo. Muchas gracias por leer las historias de "Por Besarte" y "Un Jardín Encantado" me alegra que te hayan gustado.

eliza kgranger: Sabes, tus palabras me dieron mucho animo a continuar con la historia. Gracias por creerle a Hermione y por dejarme tu review y como dices de la Ginebra se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

mariasmsn: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la Ginebra y el Slughorn son unos malditos, que bueno que te gustó la historia y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos.

brendapottergranger: Definitivamente Ginny es eso y más, pero por respeto a las personas que leen esto, no escribo lo que pienso de la maldita pelirroja.

FrancisHHr: Me alegro que la historia se te haya hecho interesante y efectivamente diste en el blanco, como ves, si fue Harry, porque tal y como tu dices él es el único que le puede dar aliento a Hermione. Leí algunos de tus fics y me gustaron mucho, escribes muy bien.

hermionedepottergranger: Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el principio de la historia, y pues espero que tambien te guste este capitulo.

dragonfly81: Que bueno que te gusto el comienzo y como ves aqui esta el capítulo 2. espero que sea de tu agrado.

janepoter: Tu review fue el más largo que recibí, muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, en caunto lo de que leiste la Teoría de la Poción de Amor, eso me pone super feliz, veras, yo encontré esa teoría (estaba en ingles) y la traducí para despues enviarla a la pagina de Totally, aunk despues de k jakearon la pagina de Lore me entristecí al ver que quizas ningun otro H/Hr podría leerla. En cuanto a como puse a Hermione, quise darle un estilo tipo Spoiler (tal y como tu te diste cuenta) y trate de hacerlo tan real, me emtí en el personaje de Hermione tratando de descubrir de que forma ella reaccionaría ante la noticia y como actuaría. Y por tu comentaría me doy cuenta de que si pude reflejar bien las emociones de Hermione y de que se vean realistas. Y bueno, creo que dejé muchas pistas pk diste en el blanco, Hermione besó a Harry. Leí tu fic y me gusto.

-Dookiennax-: Ja jajaja Tal y como tu lo dices, no se puede confiar en la pelirroja y pues aqui esta el capitulo 2. Espero que te guste.

Daphne Potter: Exactamente despues del libro 6 no se puede esperar nada bueno de la Ginebra, y pues aki esta el Capitulo 2.

gryreinadecorazones:Me alegra que seas una H/Hr, aunk no comparto tu punto de vista de k Ron y Herm se vayan a kedar juntos por la muerte de Harry. A Rowling le fascina engañarnos, ya ves en libro 2 todos creimos que el herededero de Slythering era Draco, luego que Harry, y despues descubrimos que era nada más y nada menos que Voldemort y que oh sorpresa la maldita Ginebra había sido quien había quien atacó a los hijos de muggles. En el libro 3 todos creimos en un principio que Sirius era un asesino sediento de sangre y al final resultó ser inocente y de hecho era el padrino de Harry. No creo que Rowling mate a Harry, pk en primer lugar los proincipales lectores son niños, que imagen daría "el mal acaba con el bien" no creo, además a este paso se me hace que quien se va a morir va a ser Ron, han dado varios pistas atraves de los libros sobre su futura muerte, quien sabe, quizas el muera tratando salvar a sus amigos. No hay que perder la fé. Y bueno aki esta el capitulo 2, ya ves no tardé mucho en actualizar, y yo tambien espero que actualices pronto tu historia, por favor que no le pase nada malo a Hermione, aunk sea que Malfoy la salve.

Gabby Heads: A ti tambien te pareció interesante el fic, y bueno espero que este capitulo resuleva todas tus dudas.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS(OS) POR LEER ESTE FIC.

* * *

Y UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES QUE ME DEJARON (Y A LOS QUE PIENSAN DEJARME) REVIEWS. 

Y ya saben, si quieren un Epílogo, pues diganmelo.

Muchos besos a todos guapos y guapas.

Hasta Pronto.

Los(as) quiero un montón.

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo


	3. 1era Parte del Epilogo

Hola a todos(as), he vuelto despues de dos semanas sin publicar nada (a parte de reviews), he regresado con el Epilogo, como la verdad sentí que hubo muchas cosas que no quedaron bien explicadas, decidí hacer de esta forma el Epilogo, de una vez les advierto que el Epilogo se dividirá en varias partes, pueden ser solo dos partes o si estoy muy inspirada pueden ser 3.

Pero eso lo decidiran ustedes, aqui les dejo la Primera parte del Epilogo, abajo contestaré sus reviews, muchas gracias.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

_**1era. Parte**_

He tenido muchos días felices, y espero continuar teniéndolos. Pero hoy es un día especial, aunque todos los días que estoy con él siempre son especiales y llenos de magia.

Hace tres años que comenzamos a salir, después del fraude que tuvimos en el sexto curso, con todo lo de la Amortentia, ese año fue el peor en toda mi vida, Harry saliendo con Ginny, yo creyendo estar enamorada de Ron, y la muerte de Dumbledore.

¿Quién iba a decir que la amorosa y tierna Señora Weasley ahora no me pudiera ver ni en pintura? Curioso¿No?.Triste pero cierto, después de que arrestaron a Ginny, según la Señora Weasley, por mi culpa, cada vez que me encuentro con ella, les juro que me mira con mucho más odio que Rita Skeeter.

El Séptimo curso, fue un año sumamente tenso, Ron también se volvió en mi contra, al igual que todas las amigas de Ginny y honestamente la pasé muy mal, me vivían molestando y tratando de meterme en problemas, menos mal que Harry siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome, aunque tuvimos que fingir que solo éramos amigos, casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros, entre los encuentros con los mortifagos, exámenes, riñas en la escuela, el nuevo entrenamiento de Harry, yo buscando información sobre que hechizos le podrían ayudar a Harry en su lucha final contra Voldemort. Apenas y podíamos escaparnos por las noches para pasar un tiempo a solas.

Es curioso que cuando apenas empezaba el Sexto curso, creí que el año anterior había sido el peor de todos, sufrí mucho cuando a Harry le gustaba Cho, y aunque siempre lo ayudé con su relación, no podía evitar llorar por las noches, siempre he sido fuerte, pero siempre que se trata de Harry soy débil y vulnerable, sobretodo cuando sé que él sufre. Pero me equivoqué.

Suspiro resignada, mi ataque de ira y frustración al descubrir que Harry y yo fuimos cruelmente engañados por la pequeña Weasley trajo terribles consecuencias. Me hubiese gustado decir que se merecía que se la hayan llevado al Reformatorio para Brujas menores de edad y que pagara por lo que hizo. Pero honestamente no la odio, le tengo lastima, me da pena, sobre todo porque creo entender sus motivos. Siempre vivió en una casi pobreza extrema, aunque ella siempre fue la favorita por ser la única mujer, supongo que siempre envidió a sus amigas, ya que ellas podrían comprarse lo que quisieran y ella en cambio tenía que limitarse, todo empeoró cuando se "enamoró" de Harry, ella nunca vio más allá del "Niño que vivió" o "El Elegido", ella se obsesionó con su héroe , sobretodo cuando él la rescató de la Cámara Secreta.

Recuerdo que siempre me decía que Harry se estaba enamorando de ella, aunque él solo le haya dicho un simple e incluso en ocasiones, frío "Hola", para ella, eso era una señal de que él comenzaba a fijarse en ella, y yo que todavía la aconsejo diciéndole que salga con otros chicos, que se relaje a su alrededor para que Harry la pudiera notar.

Siempre creí que la que era ingenua al confiar ciegamente en las demás personas era Ginny, no yo. Pero desafortunadamente no era así, cuando me dijo que se había olvidado de Harry al salir con Michael Corner, al principio lo dudé, pero después le creí y me alegré por ella. Grave Error. Debí haberme dado cuenta que los sentimientos que Ginny sentía por Harry jamás habían desaparecido, debo admitir que fue bastante lista, actuar lentamente, salir con otros chicos y fingir que ya no le interesaba Harry, para después usar la poción de amor sin levantar sospechas. Un Plan casi perfecto.

Aunque ella no fue la única responsable, el Profesor Horace Slughorn también había tenido mucha culpa y él también fue arrestado, hubo un juicio en donde lo acusaron por dar pociones prohibidas por el Ministerio de Magia a alumnos menores de edad, eso le costó su puesto de Profesor, a pesar de que se salvó de ser enviado a Azkaban gracias a la ayuda que aportaron todos sus amigos y conocidos famosos. Sin embargo ahora vive en su antigua casa, casi nadie lo visita, se convirtió en un hombre sumamente solitario, aunque lo extraño es que él mismo lo confesó todo, fue él quien se acuso culpable a si mismo y a Ginny frente al Ministro de Magia.

Hoy me espera un día muy largo y agotador, así que me siento en la cama, paseo mi vista por las paredes encontrándome pinturas de hermosos paisajes, arreglos florales mágicos y muggles y muchas fotografías en donde estamos Harry y yo, él abrazándome, él besándome, yo sonriéndole, mirándonos con cariño, con amor, hay un sin fin de fotos nuestras.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas que sucedió durante el sexto curso fue que me hice muy amiga de Luna, aunque a simple vista en quinto curso cualquiera diría que ella no era de mi agrado, lo cierto es que siempre me agradó, aunque siempre estuve en desacuerdo con todo eso de sus criaturas que según ella existen, pero que no es factible su existencia. Ella me consoló cuando yo estaba "enamorada" de Ron, siempre envidié de ella su sinceridad, ella no tenía problemas en decirle a los demás sus verdades aunque eso les doliera.

Me recuesto sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, mientras recuerdo el peor momento que viví, la batalla final de Harry contra Voldemort.

FLASH BACK

Todo sucedió en Hogsmade, afortunadamente nuestros nuevos profesores de DCAO Remus y Tonks nos acompañaron. Fuimos emboscados por Voldemort y sus mortifagos, algunas chicas se desmayaron al ver al mago oscuro más temido frente a ellas, otras gritaban como locas, otras permanecían pálidas, mientras los chicos más valientes se ponían frente a sus respectivas novias para protegerlas, yo me abracé del brazo de Harry, él estaba furioso, podía ver su mirada llena de furia, ira y dolor, sobretodo al ver junto a Voldemort a Bellatrix y a Snape, los asesinos de las personas a las que Harry más quería, Lord Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres, y a Cedric, Bellatrix Lestrange asesinó a Sirius, su padrino y finalmente Severus Snape, que hacia unos meses había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore. Los mortifagos se nos vinieron encima, atacando a cuanto alumno se le pusiera en frente, Hagrid, la Profesora McGonagall, Remus, Tonks y todos los de la Orden intentaban protegerlos. Harry me gritaba que me alejara, que me escondiera en un lugar seguro, pero yo no era ninguna cobarde, por algo el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw, prefería morir peleando que vivir todo el tiempo como una asustadiza cobarde, así que me negué. No pudimos seguir discutiendo sobre mi seguridad, ya que vi como un rayo verde se aproximaba peligrosamente a Harry, así que sin pensarlo lo empujé, logrando que cayera al suelo, y que el Avada Kedavra de Lucius Malfoy no le diera, bajé la mirada encontrándome con la mirada sorprendida de Harry, mi novio secreto. Le di una tímida sonrisa al ver en la posición comprometedora en la que estábamos, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, cualquiera que nos viera hubiese pensado mal.

Me puse de pie y ayudé a levantarse a Harry. Lupin luchaba con Bellatrix, la Profesora McGonagall peleaba contra Snape, mientras Tonks hacía lo mismo contra Lucius Malfoy.

Saqué mi varita, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo y comenzamos a convocar un gran escudo para que los hechizos aturdidores que se dirigían hacia nosotros no nos dieran.

-Aun es tiempo, Herm. Huye no quiero que nada malo te suceda.- me decía Harry tratando de mantener su escudo.

-Ya te lo dije, Harry. Voy a pelear a tu lado, no importa lo que suceda, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.- le respondí, observé preocupada su escudo, se estaba debilitando muy rápido, a él le enviaban más hechizos que a mi, escuché un grito, gritaban un hechizo y me giré observando como un rayo púrpura venía directo hasta Harry, queriendo atravesar su pecho. Conocía los efectos de ese hechizo, hacia dos años me había dado a mi, así que por segunda vez durante la lucha lo volví a empujar quedando de nuevo sobre él.

-No te concentres en mi seguridad.- le grité, ya que con el escándalo de las múltiples batallas era casi imposible escucharnos.- Concéntrate en la batalla.- le grité un poco más fuerte.

Intenté incorporarme, pero sin previo aviso sentí como era jalada por una fuerza invisible, sumamente sorprendida sentí como esa fuerza me jaló con más intensidad, logrando que los infructuosos intentos de Harry por retenerme a su lado, fracasaran, vi como me elevaba en el aire, hasta prácticamente volar a los brazos de Snape, me retuvo colocando su brazo en mi cuello, apretándolo con fuerza tratando de asfixiarme y apuntándole a Harry con su varita.

-SUELTALA.- gritaba Harry; intentaba empujar el brazo de Snape de mi cuello, pero me era muy difícil, él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-ACCIO HERMIONE.- gritó Harry, pero para mi desgracia, Snape había utilizado el hechizo "Protego" evitando que me uniera con mi novio.

Pude liberar mi brazo izquierdo, y encontrando mi varita en el bolsillo de mi capa, sin que Snape se diera cuenta me las arreglé para apuntarle con mi varita, trate de encontrar la mirada de Harry, pero me fue muy difícil, ya que Harry no paraba de mirar con odio a Snape y de gritarle todo lo que por seis años tuvo que tragarse para no meterse en problemas.

Cuando finalmente Harry me miró, lo observé de forma significativa, hice un movimiento casi imperceptible con mi mano, dejándole ver la punta de mi varita, me devolvió la mirada significativa, y continuó insultando a Snape, mientras éste último despotricaba sobre los Potter y muchas otras cosas más.

Aprovechando su distracción y el hecho de que si Snape me continuaba apretando el cuello de tal forma, una de dos, o me Asfixiaba o simplemente me rompía el cuello, le volví a apuntar e invoqué el Expellarmus de forma no verbal, logrando que Snape me soltara y saliera volando por los aires, me gire hacia Harry pero en ese momento él estaba en el suelo tratando de no gritar por el dolor de un Cruciatus que Voldemort le había lanzado. Justo cuando estaba por atacar a Voldemort, sentí un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, Snape se había recuperado del golpe y me había lanzado un Cruciatus.

-Una Sangre Sucia menos.- murmuró Lucius Malfoy acercándose a Hermione que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de gritar por el tremendo dolor.- Pero antes quiero que sufra... CRU... .- gritó Lucios Malfoy apuntando con su varita a Hermione.

-Desmaius.- gritó una fuerte voz femenina detrás de Lucius Malfoy.

-INPEDIMENTA.- escuché otro grito pero esta vez de una voz masculina, al parecer el hechizo le dio a Snape , ya que la maldición Cruciatus dejó de hacer efecto en mi, me giré logrando encontrarme a la Profesora McGonagall y a Neville, éste último se veía asustado por lo que le había hecho a su ex profesor, pero al ver mi mirada de agradecimiento sonrió.

Con mucha dificultad, tomé mi varita y aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una tontería, grité con todas mis fuerzas "¡EXPELLARMUS!" logrando que la varita de Voldemort saliera volando de sus manos.

Corrí hasta Harry, me arrodillé junto a él y lo llamé pero él no respondía y en un intento desesperado para que dejara de temblar por los múltiples cruciatus que había recibido, lo abracé contra mi cuerpo.

-MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA.- escuché detrás de mi, era Voldemort y estaba furioso.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?.- me gritó apuntándome con su varita que el traidor de Colagusano le había devuelto.

-TENDRÁ QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADÁVER PARA QUE INTENTE DE NUEVO LASTIMAR A HARRY.- le grité decidida, no iba a permitir que le causaran más dolor.

-Esa voz.- escuché murmurar a Voldemort de forma pensativa, como si tratase de recordar algo, no estuve muy atenta a sus reacciones, mi completa atención estaba en Harry.

-SECTUMSEMPRA.- gritó Snape logrando que el hechizo le diera a Neville, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo, y comencé a aterrarme.

-SECTUM... .- gritó Snape apuntándome a mi.

-SECTUMSEMPRA.- gritó Harry antes de que Snape pudiese terminar su hechizo, ahora el que no paraba de sangrar era Snape.

Sin embargo aun no podíamos cantar victoria, antes de que pudiera articular algún hechizo Harry y yo salimos disparados contra la pared de las Tres Escobas, cortesía de la varita de Bellatrix. Nos golpeamos con fuerza, y Harry se rompió un par de costillas con la caída, yo no salí tan bien librada, me torcí el tobillo, pero gracias al pequeño y secreto curso que tomé con Madame Pomfrey, en donde ella me enseñó algunos hechizos básicos de medimagos, lo pude reparar, al igual que las costillas de Harry.

-NADIE VA A TOCAR A POTTER, MÁS QUE YO ¿ENTENDIERÓN?.- gritó furioso Voldemort.

De inmediato los mortifagos se alejaron de Harry y de mi, permitiéndome ver como Snape intentaba alcanzar su varita para hacer el contrahechizo del Sectusempra que Harry le había enviado.

Volví a ser lanzada contra la dura pared de un establecimiento, no supe quien fue la persona que me arrojó el hechizo, intenté levantarme y observé horrorizada como Harry se batía en un duelo con Voldemort, escuché un quejido sumamente débil, así que me dí vuelta. Hasta ahora soy conciente de lo fuerte que fue el hechizo, ya que caí a unos cuantos metros de Neville, me arrastré por el suelo, alcanzando mi varita, me levantaría y correría, pero en estas circunstancias es muy peligroso, ya que los hechizos vuelan sobre mi cabeza y después de un par de minutos, llegó hasta Neville, ha perdido mucha sangre y no hay tiempo que perder, le apunto con mi varita y las heridas causadas por la maldición se cierran dejando de sangrar por completo. Gracias al cielo que logré encontrar en un antiguo libro de la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, el bendito contrahechizo que Snape usó con Draco Malfoy

Todos están sumamente lastimados por la batalla, y eso que acaba de comenzar. Lo más rápido que puedo, corro a curar a los que están mal heridos, tras sanarlos con la ayuda de mi varita, escuché un grito ahogado, corro todo lo que mis piernas me permiten y veo a Tonks arrodillada junto al cuerpo del Profesor Lupin.

-Por favor, Remus, no te mueras.- imploraba Tonks.

Me acerqué a ella y le tomé el pulso al Profesor, logrando sonreír por una milésima de segundo.

-Aun tiene pulso, es muy débil, pero aun esta con vida.- le informé a Tonks, la cual continua llorando, aunque esta vez llora de alivio.

Continuo mi carrera llena de obstáculos, ya que mientras corro me enfrento a los mortifagos. Hasta que me detengo de golpe al ver a Harry tendido en el suelo, tiene muchas cortaduras en el cuerpo, aunque no es por el hechizo Sectusempra. Voldemort continúa torturándolo, aunque Voldemort también esta muy dañado, la capa negra esta totalmente rasgada y he visto muchas heridas que aun continúan sangrando, ambos respiran agitadamente, y están cubiertos de sangre seca y tierra por la batalla.

-AVADA KEDAV..- gritó Voldemort y yo me lancé contra él, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio e interrumpiendo su hechizo.

-OTRA VEZ TÚ.- me grita Voldemort hecho una furia, pero no siento miedo, me levanto y lo encaro.

-AVADA KEDAVRA .- gritó Voldemort, el rayo verde volvía a estar frente a mis ojos, hasta que se perdió de mi campo de visión debido al súbito empujón que alguien me proporcionó logrando que el hechizo no me diera.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con un par de ojos color esmeralda que me observaban.

-Gracias, Harry, estoy bien.- te respondí al ver la pregunta en tus ojos, me diste una media sonrisa, que no duró más que un par de segundos, ya que vi como un rayo verde se acercaba a tu espalda, así que te hice rodar hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el hechizo pasara de largo y le diera a Pettigrew.

Me levanté ayudando a Harry a ponerse de pie, e invoqué una cortina de tierra y humo para estar fuera del campo de visión de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Me sentía muy débil, pero aun así curé las fracturas que Voldemort le había hecho a Harry, así como hice cerrar las heridas que no paraban de sangrar.

Harry volteó hacia todos lados y al ver que nadie nos veía, me besó, me tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así respondí con la misma entrega a nuestro beso, un beso lleno de ternura, confianza, amor, sin embargo pude sentir algo más en ese beso, pude sentir una despedida, y adelantándome a los pensamientos de Harry, preparé mi varita.

-Lo siento.- murmuraste al separarte un par de milímetros de mis labios y me apuntaste con la varita...

Continuara...

* * *

¡Volí¡Regresé! Estoy de vuelta, lamento la tardanza, pero entre la oficina, tareas, ensayos, actividades y demás cosas que me encargan en la prepa, no tengo mucho tiempo libre. 

¿Qué les pareció esta primera parte? Espero que les gusté, aun así les voy a poner alghunas incognitas, haber si las resuelven:

¿Por que Hermione dice que hoy es un día especial¿Qué piensa hacer o que va a pasar en el transcurso de ese día?

¿Qué onda con la Sra. Weasley que no puede ver a Hermione ni en pintura¿Donde quedó esa amable mujer?

¿A qué se refiere Voldemort con "_Esa voz_"?

¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Harry, que le pide disculpas?

Todo esto lo sabrán en la Segunda parte del Epilogo.

Por cierto ATENCIÓN FANS de la pareja HARRY & HERMIONE. Hace poco abrí un grupo llamada "Eternamente Harry & Hermione", ahí podrán encontrar la hermosa teoría en la que me basé para hacer este fic, la teoría se llama "Teoría de la Poción de Amor", tambien encontraran más teorías que traducí para todos ustedes fans H/Hr.

esta es la dirección:

**http/groups. la contestación de Reviews: **

D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic a pesdar de que la pareja H/Hr no sea tu favorita, el que personas como ustedes ( que no son fans de H/Hr) me digan que les gustó mi historia, es algo sumamente especial, ya que siento que soy buena en esto y tambien te mandó muchos saludos.

Daynes: Bueno, gracias por creer que mi fic es fantastico (mis mejillas estan más rojas que el cabello de Ron), he de admitir que un principio no iba a poner Epilogo (N/A: bajen las varitas, si me matan no habrá segunda parte del Epilogo!) y aunque creas que el fic se entiende, siento que le hace falta un poco más. Y descuida, continuare escribiendo fics (por supuesto H/Hr), de hecho despues de publicar el capitulo 2 de "Créeme", publiqué "Entre mis brazos", si lo deseas puedes leerlo, espero que te guste.

-Dookiennax-: Hola Camila, me alegra que te haya gustado el final, y que te haya agradado la pequeña conversación entre McGonagall, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey en donde todos sabían de los sentimientos de H/Hr. A decir verdad decidí ponerlo, porque creo que hasta los personajes de los libros se preguntan ¿Por que no están juntos Harry y Hermione? Me da gusto que te haya gustado.

Lettice-Evans-Potter: Otra fan de corazón H/Hr, es lo que más me gusta de escribir (a parte de recibir reviews). Gracias por decir que me quedó bello el final, aqui esta la primera parte del Epilogo. Por cierto espero que pronto subas el capitulo 3 de tu fic "Always"

pau slytherin: Hola Pau¿Cómo crees que me iba a dormir al leer tu review, Yo jamás me dormiríaal leer los reviews, En cuanto a lo del juicio de Ginny, algo sobre eso sucederá en la parte dos. Me gustaría que me dieras la dirección delForo Anti - Ginny, me quiero inscribir. Y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos.

eliza kgranger: Aqui esta la primera parte del Epilogo, espero que te guste, en cuanto a lo del final, creeme que intenté que no me quedará tan cursi, me alegra que te haya gustado.

janepoter: Aun no puedo creer que tú seas Karen Tatiana, la chava con la que mandaba e-mail sobre H/Hr. ¡Que emoción! tus review siempre son los más largos (algo que me encanta!), muchas gracias por todos tus halagos, en cuanto a lo de que Slughorn imagina a Hermione y se da cuenta de que ella es realmente quien se parece más a Lily, Que Ginny. Ya que estoy de acuerdo contigo, las personas no nos parecemos a los demás solo por el color de cabello, sino tambien por nuestros habitos, nuestro caracter, nuestra forma de ser, el fisico no siempre es lo más importante. Lo más importante es el corazón.Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, el unico amor con el que Harry puede vencer a Voldemort, es con el de Hermione, porque el amor que ellos sienten entre si (aunque Harry aun no se cuenta, que despistado es este chhico, y ahora más con la poción de amor) es un amor puro y verdadero, no como el amor o mejor duicho obsesión que Harry siente por la Ginebra (vaya nombre, un nombre alcoholico) es SUPERFICIAL, si se dan cuenta, Harry NUNCA dice que ama a Ginny, solo dice que le GUSTA (sinonimo de superficialidad). Además no recuerdo que Harry mencione que le guste su caracter o relativo a ella, que no sea su fisico (si estoy equivocada, por favor corrijanme, no tengo muy buena memoria). La Descripción sobre los besos de "amor verdadero" y "amor obsesivo", tuve un poco de problemas en ese punto, pero gracias al cielo, veo que si lo pude poner bien, ya que a muchos le agradó esa definición. Espero volver a estar en contacto contigo Karen, muchas gracias por tus reviews.

Rowensweet14¿En verdad crees que me lucí? vaya, (a este paso mi rostro va parecer luz roja del semaforo, de lo sonrojada que estoy con todos sus halagos)A decir verdad. con respecto a tu sospecha de que Ginny esté utilizando la poción de Amor de Fred y George, la verdad es que creo que ella la utilizó desde un principio, pero esa poción no era lo suficientemente fuerte, así que tuvo que recurrir a la Amortentia, además si te fijas Ginny defiende mucho a Slughorn, y eso me parece muy sospechoso, puedes leer la TEORÍA DE LA POCIÓN DE AMOR, en mi Grupo Eternamente Harry& Hermione, la dirección estará arriba o en mi perfil. Espero que con el epilogo no se rompa el encanto de la historia.

hermionedepottergranger: que bueno que te encantó el final, y descuida el la parte dos podras ver lo que le pasará a la "maldita traidora", en cuanto a dedicarte un capitulo, por supuesto que lo haré, pero no será este. Te dedicaré el final del Epilogo, ya que quiero que sea en un capitulo especial.

LUNA-NIS: Jeje como ves, me decidí por el Epilogo, en este capitulo, puse solo una mini reseña de lo sucedido en el juicio (y lo puse indirectamente), pero en la siguiente parte, sabras muchas más cosas sobre el juicio.

Jareth Levrack: Pues aqui esta la primera parte del Epilogo, espero que te guste, tal y como te gustó el resto de la historia, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Y si voy a continuar escribiendo este tipo de historias.

saritaharryherm : Aqui esta la primera parte del Epilogo, se que es un poco no sé, aun le falta más cosas, pero se desesperen, aun queda la segunda parte.

A todos y cada uno de ustedes UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.

Sus reviews son lo que me alegran mi dia

Y bueno comoMigue ó Uno(de Los Chicos del Barrio o KND, No sé como lo conozcan ustedes) vive de su publico, yo, Lizeth, (si, ese es mi nombre) alías La Dama del Tiempo, vive de sus Reviews.

Hasta pronto.

Nos vemos en la Segunda parte del Epilogo.

Les mando a todos (as) un beso wapos y wapas.

Los quiero un montón.

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo


	4. 2da Parte del Epilogo

La Dama del Tiempo entrando con un enorme escudo, al más puro estilo "El Pipila" (Los que son mexicanos y saben de Historia de México, saben a lo que me refiero).

Oigan bajen las varitas, que aquí está la ultima parte del Epilogo, además si me matan, ya no podré subir más fics.

Bueno también quiero pedirles una disculpa, por el modo que me comporté al "chantajearlos" , pero por un momento pónganse en mi lugar, yo trabajo y estudio, y lo que más me gusta hacer es escribir, me desvivo escribiendo (porque hasta en horas de oficina escribo los fics, solo espero que un día no me cachen XD)subí mis fics ilusionada de que la gente lo lee y que si le gustó me deje algún review, siquiera para que me diga si le gustó o no. Y lo que veo es que casi 200 personas lo leyeron y solo recibí 3 reviews, el primer pensamiento que pasa por la mente de una escritora es el de "He perdido mi toque, no les gustó lo que escribí".

Ya que¿Qué pensarían ustedes si casi 200 personas leyeron tu fic y solo te dejaron 3 reviews?

Al menos yo pensé que algo andaba mal conmigo, además no les toma mucho tiempo hacerle clic en "GO" y poner su opinión.

También me quiero disculpar por no subir el fic antes, ya que primero estuve dos semanas sin Internet (las 2 semanas más horribles de mi vida) ya que cambié de servicio de Internet.

Después tuve un montón de trabajo, no solo en la oficina en dónde trabajo, sino también tuve muchas tareas y más porque estaban cerca los exámenes.

Cuando finalmente tenía totalmente finalizado el Capitulo y que solo me faltaba ajustar algunas cuantas cositas, cometí el error más grande que una puede cometer, guardé mi fic, junto con otros más que tenía en proceso, en un disquette, ignorando las sabias palabras que mi Profesor de Computación un día nos dijo: "Nunca se confíen de los disquetes, ya que suelen perder el formato y no hay modo de recuperar los documentos que hayas grabado"

Y pues, sucedió, cuando llegué a mi casa y prendí la computadora., inserté el disquete y la comp. Me decía que no tenía formato, que si quería darle formato. Así que después de irme de espaldas y de casi ahogarme con el agua que me estaba bebiendo, lo volví a intentar, pero fue inútil, ni la computadora de mi casa, ni en la de la oficina, ni en alguna del caber, el bendito disquete se pudo abrir y como no lo tenía impreso, tuve que volver a escribirlo, y con eso de que no soy la persona con mejor memoria que pueda existir, pues prácticamente tuve que comenzar de cero.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice con todo mi corazón.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a. HermionedePotter, lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta, espero que te guste.

* * *

Epilogo

2da. Parte.

-Lo siento.- murmuraste al separarte un par de milímetros de mis labios y me apuntaste con la varita, pero fui mucho más rápida que tú al invocar de forma no verbal el hechizo Accio, haciendo que ante tu mirada sorprendida, la varita volara hasta mis manos.

-¿Cómo?.- lograste murmurar sorprendido.

No te respondí, solo te miré de forma severa, reprendiéndote con la mirada por lo que estuviste a punto de hacer. Le devuelvo su varita mientras él baja la mirada totalmente avergonzado, conozco la razón, me quieres mantener a salvo. Una gran explosión me saca de mis pensamientos, logrando ver como Voldemort y unos cuantos mortifagos, que no están en muy buen estado, se acercan hacia nosotros.

-Así que es ella.- dice Voldemort arrastrando las palabras observándome de una forma muy extraña.

Harry se mueve y se pone frente a mí, tomándome de las muñecas evitando que intente liberarme de su protección.

-A ella no la tocas.- respondió Harry sumamente tenso.

-Esa maldita sangre sucia es la causante de que tú aun estés con vida, ella es una de las causantes de que mis planes fracasen.- comenta Voldemort.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Harry haciéndome retroceder, al ver que intentaba librarme de sus manos para ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué crees que continuas con vida?.- preguntó Voldemort apretando con fuerza los dientes, al ver la cara confundida de Harry continuó.- Cuando intenté robar la piedra filosofal, tú me detuviste en el momento que te toqué, el hechizo de la sangre sucia de tu madre hizo que fueras intocable, pero lo que no sabía era ¿cómo demonios se había activado?. Sí, Potter. El hechizo de protección de tu madre debía activarse con algo. No lo había descubierto hasta que logré entrar en tu mente, pero cada vez que estaba por cumplir mi propósito una voz me sacaba de tu mente, la voz de tu maldita conciencia, una voz que curiosamente es idéntica a la tu amada sangre sucia.- explicó Voldemort.

-NO LA LLAMES ASÍ.- gritó Harry lleno de cólera.

-Severus me mantuvo al tanto, cada vez que practicaban la Oclumancia, él iba averiguando cosas para mi, cosas que están en tus recuerdos. Y descubrí lo que activó el hechizo.- dijo mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¿Qué fue lo que lo activó?.- preguntó Harry luchando aun con Hermione que continuaba tratando de zafarse.

-Ella.- respondió Voldemort señalando detrás de Harry, él se giró pero no había nadie detrás de él más que Hermione.

-Si, Potter. la Sangre Sucia te abrazó antes de que te enfrentaras a mí.- dijo Voldemort, mientras Harry abría los ojos totalmente sorprendido, y Hermione de la sorpresa dejó de tratar de zafarse.

-Su muestra de afecto, o mejor dicho de ese asqueroso amor fue lo que activó el hechizo de tu madre.- dijo con asco Voldemort.- La maldita presencia de tu amada sangre sucia, o solo su maldita voz en forma de conciencia hacía que el poco control que trataba de ganar sobre ti, desapareciera, su maldita voz era como un guardián, impidiéndome adentrarme más en tu mente y poseerla. Cada vez que te llevaba a la oscuridad, esa maldita voz hacia aparecer una luz, logrando sacarme de tu mente. Ella me sacaba.- respondió Voldemort escupiendo con furia.

Harry y Hermione observaron asombrados como los mortifagos que protegían a Voldemort salían volando.

-¿Están bien?.- preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, acompañada de Ron, Neville, Luna, entre otros alumnos que habían pertenecido al ED.

-Si, gracias.- respondió Hermione.

-HERMIONE, CUIDADO.- gritó Tonks, que estaba ayudando a Remus a mantenerse de pie.

Hermione se giró solo para ser derribada por Harry, en menos de una centésima de segundo un rayo verde pasó sobre ellos estrellándose en una pared y destruyéndola.

-LEVÁNTENSE BUENOS PARA NADA, QUIERO PELEAR SOLO CON POTTER.- gritó furioso Voldemort.

De inmediato todos los mortifagos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, en ocasiones sin un blanco en específico, los de la Orden del Fénix y los ex. Integrantes del ED se defendían como podían, algunos chicos al verse privados de sus varitas, habían recurrido a sus instintos muggles, golpeando a sus oponentes a patadas, puñetazos, rasguños (proporcionados por las chicas) golpeaban a los mortifagos hasta con las sillas y mesas de un local destruido, además de que algunas chicas agarraron a periodicazos y revistazos a algunos mortifagos que también habían sido privados de sus varitas, dejando algunos en muy malas condiciones, con el alboroto de la pelea, Voldemort había perdido de vista a Harry y a Hermione, así que totalmente furioso comenzó a buscarlos.

-LUNA, CUIDADO.- gritó Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un rayo color azul cielo la había golpeado en el pecho, ocasionando que diera un grito desgarrador para después caer desplomada en el suelo.

-LUNA.- volvió a gritar Ron, corriendo a su lado.- Por favor, Luna, reacciona.- decía Ron asustado, moviendo un poco el brazo de la rubia, pero la joven permanecía inmóvil.

La joven Ravenclaw no reaccionaba, y Ron trataba de hacerla despertar, quitándole importancia al repentino frío que comenzaba a sentirse, lo intentó con el hechizo "Enervate", pero era inútil, la rubia no reaccionaba.

Sin previo aviso las chicas comenzaron a gritar desesperadas, los que continuaban peleando, se detuvieron para observar con horror como los dementores los rodeaban, atacando a todos sin excepción, incluso atacaban a los mortifagos.

-Luna, por favor despierta.- pedía Ron, ignorando los gritos de la pelea y las maldiciones que volaban sobre su cabeza.

-ESCUDO.- gritó una voz femenina detrás de Ron, logrando que finalmente el pelirrojo despegara su vista de la rubia y se girará hacia la persona que había invocado el Escudo.

-Lavender.-murmuró sorprendido Ron, ya que después de su rompimiento su relación con la joven Brown no había sido exactamente muy buena, de hecho solían evitarse la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Llévate a Luna a un lugar seguro.- contestó Lavender.

-Gracias.- dijo Ron, para después llevarse a Luna en brazos, pero no llevaba ni los 10 metros que se había separado de su compañera y ex-novia cuando, el frío que había ignorado, había regresado, sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear, cayendo finalmente de rodillas, un dementor estaba frente a él, depositó a Luna en el suelo, y sacó la varita intentando recordar el hechizo para ahuyentar a los dementotes.

Desafortunadamente para el pelirrojo, varias voces o mejor dicho gritos, evitaban que pudiera aclarar su mente para recordar el hechizo, la imagen de sus padres heridos, debido a los mortifagos, de un Harry de diecisiete años reclamándole su comportamiento inmaduro y totalmente infantil para con Hermione, de una Hermione con los ojos empañados en lágrimas debido a las palabras "Te odio, asquerosa sangre sucia mentirosa. Por tu culpa mi hermana esta en prisión, por algo que ella es inocente", pero una extraña imagen había remplazado el anterior recuerdo, mostrando a una joven rubia, de ojos azules y soñadores, que lo ayudaba a protegerse de los ataques de los mortifagos, un rayo azul cielo aproximándose a su pecho, para después darle de lleno y un gritó desgarrador por parte de la chica que caía inconsciente.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!.- gritaron a la vez dos voces muy conocidas para el pelirrojo, levantó la vista un poco, observando asombrado como un ciervo y una nutria alejaban al dementor que estaba frente a él, para después dirigirse hacia los demás dementores que atacaban a los compañeros y amigos de sus dueños.

- Harry , Hermione.- susurró asombrado al ver al moreno de ojos verdes, junto a la castaña, ambos se veían totalmente agotados, pero aun así observaron preocupados al pelirrojo.

Antes de que Ron les pudiera agradecer, observó asustado como Hermione caía de rodillas. Harry se arrodilló junto a ella, mientras la joven castaña apretaba con fuerza los puños, en un desesperado intento por desaparecer ese terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo y que hacía que se doblara.

-Herm¿Qué sucede?.- preguntaba aterrado Harry, la joven Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizar al joven moreno, pero sus intentos eran en vano, ya que, Harry estaba más desesperado que nunca.

-Hermione, por favor, dime. ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Harry con la voz un poco más grave, debido al gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-HARRY, CUIDADO.- gritó Ron, logrando que Harry despegara su vista de la joven.

Harry se dio la vuelta, descubriendo el motivo por el cual Hermione sentía tanto dolor, Bellatrix Lestrange la estaba torturando con la maldición _Cruciatus _y lo peor de todo, es que un par de dementotes los estaban rodeando a él y a Hermione.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!.- gritó Ron, sorprendiendo a Harry y a Bellatrix, aunque su patronus no era más que humo plateado, había logrado que los dos dementores se alejaran unos metros de Harry y Hermione.

Harry aprovechando la distracción, petrificó a Bellatrix después tomó a Hermione en brazos, que estaba muy agotada, por todas las maldiciones que había recibido. Corrió hasta Ron, que sostenía a Luna entre sus brazos, y que por su aspecto, no debía de estar muy bien.

-Ron, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero te suplico que cuides de Hermione.- le pidió Harry al pelirrojo.

-Harry yo... yo… lamento lo que sucedió, espero que me algún día me llegues a perdonar.- se disculpó Ron bajando la mirada hacia la chica rubia que descansaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

-No soy yo a quien le debes una disculpa, protege a Hermione, por favor.- pidió Harry agachándose y depositando a la joven Gryffindor que en esos momentos parecía estar inconsciente.

-Harry.- le llamó una voz detrás de él, el moreno se giró encontrándose con Dean y Neville, que entre ambos sujetaban a Hermione.

-No te preocupes por Hermione, la protegeremos con nuestra vida si es necesario.- le aseguró Neville, con la voz llena de valor, de ese valor que por lo general mantenía oculto tras la fachada de niño miedoso, pero que lo hizo que quedara en la casa de los leones.

-Suerte, Harry.- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron.

- Y no te preocupes por Hermione, tal y como dijo Neville, nosotros la protegeremos, ya es hora de que le devolvamos todos aquellos favores que le debemos a Hermione.- dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, amigos. Sé que ella esta en buenas manos.- agradeció Harry para después girarse y correr hacia Voldemort.

-TRÁIGANME A LA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA.- gritaba Voldemort lleno de cólera al ver que no podía encontrar a esos dos "mocosos".

-DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASÍ.- gritó Harry furioso, logrando captar la atención de Voldemort, quien se giró sumamente sorprendido encontrando los ojos esmeraldas del chico brillando con la flama del odio, sin embargo, de inmediato relajó sus facciones.

-Pero miren quien acaba de llegar, Potter. Y la sangre sucia¿Dónde está?.- preguntó mordazmente.

-A ella déjala en paz, es a mi a quien quieres.- le ordenó Harry empuñando su varita.

-Eres realmente patético, Potter. Al igual que el patético de padre, siempre defendiendo a las sangre sucias¿Quién lo diría? Ambos enamorados de unas sangres sucias.- siseo Voldemort, deleitándose al ver como Harry apretaba con más fuerza su varita, en una clara señal de enojo.

-AHORA.- gritó Voldemort, logrando sorprender a Harry, quien se giró lo más rápido que pudo logrando ver como Ron, Dean y Neville salían volando, debido a que Bellatrix acompañada de otro mortifago que desconocía, ambos mortifagos los habían hechizado, buscó sumamente desesperado a Hermione con la mirada, pero la chica no estaba en el suelo, tal y como lo estaba Luna.

-¿Dónde..?.- murmuró por lo bajo Harry, pero su pregunta fue ahogada al ver como el cuerpo de la castaña flotaba hasta Voldemort.

-¿La buscabas?.- preguntó Voldemort siseando.

-Suéltala.- ordenó Harry lleno de coraje.

-No lo haré, prefiero ver como tu cara se pone pálida mientras la torturo.- respondió Voldemort sonriendo, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de la chica y le apuntaba con la varita.

.Cru ahhhh.- gritó Voldemort al recibir una patada en la espinilla proporcionada por Hermione.

-Lo vas a pagar, asquerosa Sangre sucia.- gritó furioso Voldemort, observando como Hermione corría y se abrazaba a Harry.

-Tranquila.- le susurraba Harry al oído protegiendola con su cuerpo.

-Por lo he visto ella te importa mucho¿no es así?.- preguntó Voldemort apretando con fuerza los dientes-Pero ahora que finalmente sé lo que ella significa para ti, la voy a destruir.- gritó Voldemort lanzando un Avada Kedavra más potente que alguna vez habían visto.

Hermione se liberó de Harry e intentó empujarlo, pero él trataba de protegerla. Las carcajadas de Voldemort resonaban en los oídos de ambos chicos, así como también en los de los miembros heridos de la Orden que habían detenido su batalla con los mortifagos y observaban sin parpadear la escena.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos captaban el mismo mensaje "No permitiré que nada malo te pase, te amo". Ese mensaje que no estaba escrito en ningún pedazo de papel, que no había salido de los labios de ninguno de los dos, pero que el corazón de ambos había escrito en sus miradas.

A solo unos centímetros de que el rayo les diera de lleno, observaron como éste chocaba de lleno con un extraño escudo transparente, hecho de magia, el escudo sirvió como un espejo, ya que el Avada Kedavra fue reflejado y golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Voldemort.

Admito que estuve pensando mucho en el motivo por el cual apareció ese Escudo, y lo que aclaró mi duda fue la carta que Dumbledore nos había dejado a Harry y a mi, antes de morir, según la profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Dumbledore había dado instrucciones de que hasta después de que Harry acabará con Voldemort, nos entregaría el sobre. Desafortunadamente esa guerra trajo muchas muertes, no solo de nuestro bando, sino también del lado oscuro, Severus Snape, Peter Petrigrew fueron solo algunos de los que murieron en la batalla. Bellatrix fue asesinada en Azkaban, se rumora que los dementotes le dieron el beso de la muerte.

Salgo de mis recuerdos al sentir como algo suave y delicado recorriendo mi mejilla en una dulce y perfumada caricia, así que abro los ojos, encontrándome con ese par de esmeraldas muy cerca de mi rostro, logrando que mis mejillas se coloreen de un hermoso y delicado color carmesí.

-Hola, amor.- me susurra una vez que esta a solo un par de milímetros de mis labios, para después besarme con infinita ternura y amor, yo correspondo con la misma entrega al beso de mi amado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó una vez que separamos nuestros labios y nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novia?.- preguntó Harry divertido.- Te traje esto, es para ti, no es tan hermosa como tú.- comentó Harry entregándole una hermosa rosa roja, con la que momentos antes le había acariciado la mejilla. Ella tomó la rosa para después besarlo, de esa forma que solo se puede besar cuando realmente se ama con el alma y el corazón.

-Claro que puedes venir a verme, pero un momento.- exclamó Hermione levantándose tan rápido de la cama, que empujó a Harry en el proceso logrando asustarlo.

-Tú no debes estar aquí, no puedes ver el vestido.- decía Hermione alarmada empujando a Harry y sacándolo de su habitación.

-Pero, amor, eso se aplica en el vestido de la boda, no en el de compromiso.- refutó Harry al estar frente a la puerta.

-Aun así, quiero que esta noche sea perfecta e inolvidable.- aclaró Hermione dejando de empujarlo.

-Esta bien me voy, pero con una condición.- respondió Harry cruzado de brazos y observándola fijamente.

-¿Cuál?.- preguntó Hermione con un amago de sonrisa.

-Ya que no te veré hasta la noche, necesito al menos diez besos para sobrevivir, falta mucho para la cena de compromiso.- respondió Harry de forma seductora, la jaló de la cintura, prácticamente pegándola contra su cuerpo, mientras con su mano derecha le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Diez besos?.- preguntó ella divertida, observándolo cariñosamente mientras alzaba una ceja y lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello.

-Bueno, al principio pensé en 100, pero dado a que si en 40 minutos no estoy de regreso en la Oficina, cierto amigo pelirrojo, junto con los gemelos, me van a colgar, por no ayudarles con…- pero Harry no pudo continuar la oración, ya que los labios de su novia y prometida lo callaron con un apasionado beso, sonrió mientras la besaba, le acarició el cabello con su mano izquierda y la espalda con su mano derecha, mientras profundizaba el beso.

Minutos después…

-Harry.- le llamó ella entre beso y beso.

-Mmmnn.- fue la única respuesta de Harry, que continuó besándola, mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

-Ya nos pasamos de los diez besos.- respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-No importa.- contestó él continuando besándola.

Hermione al ver que Harry no se despegaría y lo empujó quedando ella sobre él.

-Bien, señor Potter.- exclamó Hermione aun sobre él.- Lo mejor será que se levante de la cama y que vaya a la oficina, no quiero que mi prometido llegué con algún ojo morado a la cena de compromiso.- comentó ella levantándose, mientras él aun recostado en la cama, la observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- exclamó Harry al ver como ella cruzaba los brazos, se levantó pesadamente de la cama y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, que logró que Hermione le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Te veo en la noche.- se despidió ella dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Te voy a extrañar.- murmuró él, volviendo a besarla.

-No más que yo.- contestó Hermione con una linda sonrisa.-Te amo.- murmuró ella antes de volver a besarlo.

-También te amo, hasta la noche.- se despidió Harry dándole un nuevo beso.

-Hasta la noche.- se despidió Hermione, él le sonrió con amor, para después desaparecer.

Suspiré, para después regresar y sentarme en la cama, tomé la rosa que me trajo Harry para después levantarme y ponerla en agua.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos en los que había salido de la ducha, cuando un insistente golpeteo en mi puerta, hizo que dejara de secarme el cabello con la toalla, para dirigirme a abrir la puerta, en cuanto la abrí, me quedé sorprendida, al ver como mi madre entrada como un rayo.

-Hija¿Cómo es posible que aun no estés lista? Hoy es tu gran noche.- exclamó escandalizada mi madre, mientras yo intentaba procesar sus palabras.

-Pero, mamá, aun faltan horas para que empiece la cena.

-Nada de eso, cariño, el tiempo es oro.- respondió mi mamá, en cuanto terminé de peinarme, me jaló sacándome de mi departamento, en cuanto llegamos a la calle, observé que un taxi nos estaba esperando, mi madre me empujó para que entrara, le dijo la dirección al taxista, para después poner el auto en marcha, después de que mi madre le pagara al taxista descubrí sorprendida el lugar al que mi querida mamá me había llevado casi a rastras, el Salón de Belleza, es curioso.

-¿Tienen cita?.- nos pregunta una de las estilistas. Creo que me salve de la garras de estas estilistas, ya que no recuerdo haber hecho ninguna cita.

-Si, es a nombre de Hermione y Jane Granger.- responde mi madre, no, al parecer no me salve, así que ella hizo la cita, bueno al menos esto tiene más sentido para mí.

…

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, ni tampoco sé cuanto tiempo me quedé dormida mientras me hacían el manicure, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que mi madre observa el reloj de pulsera cada 15 segundos, debe ser algo tarde. Al menos ella ya esta lista, ya que veo como le paga a la muchacha que la atendió, que suerte, ella ya no tiene que soportar que la maquillen una y otra vez.

-Listo.- me dice la mujer rubia que me estaba maquillando, yo suspiro aliviada, como me quedara otro minuto más, me iban a salir raíces¿Cómo puede estar la gente sentada por tanto tiempo? .

Le pagó a la mujer, y en cuanto me levanto, mi madre me jala del brazo y me saca diciendo cosas como: "Solo nos quedan 30 minutos" "Ya es muy tarde" y tras esas palabras me despierto por completo¡¡¡¡TREINTA MINUTOS, Por Merlín, no es tarde, sino tardísimo, jaló a mi madre hacia un callejón abandonado, ante la mirada interrogante de mi madre, me aparezco en la habitación de mi departamento.

-Gracias al cielo que eres una bruja, de lo contrario jamás hubiésemos llegado.- murmura mi madre mientras yo corro como desquiciada hasta mi closed y sacó las sandalias plateadas de tacón, junto a mi vestido color añil, y corro presurosa hacia el baño, en donde me cambió de ropa.

-Hija, ya sal; Harry debe estar desesperado.- me dice mi madre, yo abro la puerta y salgo, mi madre me observa maravillada, con un brillo que hacía mucho no veía en su mirada, una mirada soñadora.

-Luces hermosa, hija.- me dice mi madre.

-Gracias, mamá, ahora vamonos.- le digo a mi madre, tomándola de la mano y apareciéndome en el Valle de Godric, para ser más exactos, en el Jardín de la casa de Harry.

Caminó sumamente nerviosa, siento que me tiemblan las piernas y mientras mi madre me regaña por morderme el labio inferior, fijo mi vista en la decoración, las pequeñas luces que colocaron sobre los rosales, y los arbustos, las luciérnagas y las hadas danzando en el aire, mientras una orquesta toca suaves melodías, es simplemente perfecto, detengo mi mirada en Harry que esta siendo entrevistado por varios periodistas, sonrió y me madre suspira aliviada, mi padre llega hasta mi y me abraza con fuerza.

-Te ves hermosa hija.- me dice mi padre.- Te recomiendo que vayas y rescates a Harry de las garras de los reporteros.- me dice divertido mi padre, yo le sonrío y asiento, mientras veo como él le ofrece el brazo a mi madre y ella lo acepta gustosa.

-Y díganos, Señor Potter ¿Es verdad que lo nombraran Ministro de Magia?.- preguntó uno de los reporteros.

-Eh, no, no es verdad, en realidad el motivo por el que los mandé llamar fue para hacer público mi….- decía Harry pero se detuvo al ver como Hermione caminaba hacia él, se quedó embobado observando como ese corsé se ajustaba a sus curvas, y como la falda del vestido color añil caía delicadamente, traía el cabello completamente liso, y una diadema con diamantes incrustados, que le daba un toque de elegancia y que combinaban a la perfección con las sandalias de plata.

-Señor Potter¿Para que nos mandó llamar?.- preguntó tímidamente un reportero, pero se calló en cuanto vio a llegar a Hermione Granger, la mejor auror del Ministerio de Magia y novia del gran Harry Potter, jaló al chico que lo acompañaba, el cual era nada más y nada menos que Colin Creevey.

-Tómale todas los fotos a la novia de Potter.- le ordenó el reportero, pero no había sido necesario que se lo dijera, ya que desde antes de que él se diera cuenta había comenzado a tomarle fotos a Hermione, la mujer más deseada de Londres, y la envidia de muchas mujeres del mundo mágico.

Harry en cuanto llegó junto a Hermione la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, mientras los reporteros les tomaban todas las fotografías que podían, las plumas a vuela pluma escribían sumamente rápido, mientras los reporteros narraban todo lo que veían.

-Te ves aun más hermosa.- le susurró al oído al terminar de besarla, ella se sonrojó por el cumplido.

-Gracias, luces más guapo que de costumbre.- comenta ella observando a Harry con el esmoquin negro.

-Y bien señor Potter¿Para que nos mandó llamar?.- preguntó una reportera mirando con malos ojos a Hermione, ésta última ni se inmutó, estaba tan acostumbrada a que todas las mujeres la vieran de esa forma que no le sorprendía.

-Los mandé llamar para hacer público mi compromiso, con mí ahora prometida Hermione Jane Granger.- anunció Harry tomando de la cintura a Hermione y dejando boquiabiertos a todos los reporteros.

-Muchas felicidades Harry y Hermione.- los felicitó Colin dándoles un abrazo a cada uno.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Harry.- le susurró Colín al abrazar a Harry, para que solo él lo escuchara.

-Lo sé.- respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Posan para la foto?.- preguntó Colín tomando su cámara, ambos asintieron.

Harry abrazó por la espalda a Hermione, mientras ella giraba su rostro y le sonreía.

Un momento perfecto que Colín y varios fotógrafos lograron captar.

-Ahora, Hermione enséñanos tu sortija de compromiso.- le pidió Colín, ante eso todos los reporteros corrieron para tratar de obtener la mejor toma de la sortija.

Hermione sumamente sonrojada extendió su mano, Harry la besó en los labios, mientras algunos fotografían el beso, otros fotografiaban el elegante anillo de compromiso, el cual era de oro y con diamantes finamente cortados.

Después de la sesión de fotos se dedicaron a bailar suaves vals y baladas.

Harry suspiró, mientras recargaba un poco más la cabeza de Hermione sobre su hombro, para abrazarla un poco más.

-Se lo que estás pensando.- le susurró Hermione al oído, con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la suave y delicada melodía que tocaba el piano mágico.

-¿Así?.- preguntó él separándose un poco, lo suficiente para ver a la cara a su prometida.

-Si, estás pensando en que te gustaría que tus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore estuvieran aquí, para vernos.- respondió con sencillez Hermione, observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Señora Potter, le voy a pedir que no use la Legeremancia conmigo.- exclamó Harry en un fingido tono de molestia, haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Aun no soy la señora Potter, y no utilicé la Legeremancia contigo, no es necesario cuando puedo leer tu mirada.- respondió Hermione sonriéndole con ternura.

-Aun no sé como es que logras leer mis sentimientos con solo verme a los ojos.- murmuró Harry besándola, ya no le entristecía el hecho de que sus seres queridos no estuvieran con él, gracias a Hermione había logrado superar sus pérdidas.

-Los ojos son el espejo del alma, Harry.- respondió Hermione para volver a besarlo.

-Estoy seguro que Dumbledore estaría muy feliz observando esta escena.- dijo Hagrid cargando a Hagridcito, su hijo.

-Ya lo creo, pero sé que tanto Albus, como Lily, James y Sirius están observando esta escena con una gran sonrisa.- contestó sonriendo Remus observando a Harry y Hermione besarse mientras bailaban la hermosa balada al compás de la música.

-¿A dónde vas, Remus?.- preguntó Hagrid al ver a Remus dirigirse a la pista de baile solo.

Pero Remus no contestó, solo se giró y le sonrió

-¿Me permites bailar con tu prometida, Harry?.- preguntó Remus sonriendo.

-Esta bien.- respondió Harry sonriendo. Ella le sonrió y le dio un profundo beso a Harry, en cuanto se separó de Harry y caminó junto a Remus para bailar una pieza del baile.

Harry sonrió observando a su prometida bailar con Remus, salió de la pista de baile y esperó a que la pieza terminara, cuando eso sucedió, apenas iba a dar un paso para dirigirse a la pista de baile, cuando vio como su suegro bailaba con Hermione.

-Hola Harry.- saludaron Fred y George.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó Harry, pero observó que ellos lo veían molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Harry inocentemente.

- Pasa que no es justo que te lleves a la mujer más hermosa.- le reprochó Fred en un tono indignado.

-Es verdad, Harry. Te llevas a la mujer más deseada por todos los hombres.- continuó George, dándole una copa a Harry.

-No creo que a Alicia y a Katie les agrade escuchar eso de sus esposos.- dijo Hermione detrás de ellos, logrando que los gemelos pelirrojos dieran un respingo y dieran un salto digno de un canguro.

-Hermione, por favor no nos hagas eso¿Acaso quieres que no de una "gripa" de pecho?.- preguntó George sujetándose el pecho.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no se dice "Gripa de pecho", es "Angina de Pecho" o "Ataque Cardiaco".- le corrigió Hermione mientras Harry se reía de los gemelos.

-Harry, Hermione, vengan, hay alguien que quiere verlos.- les llamó la Profesora McGonagall, jalando a sus dos ex – alumnos del brazo.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- preguntó Harry, pero no obtuvo respuesta observó a todos los invitados charlar animadamente, Ron que estaba junto a su esposa, Luna lo miró de forma interrogante, pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a la parte más alejada del Jardín, en donde había un columpio para parejas, que en ese momento estaba ocupado por un viejo hombre.

-Profesor Slughorn.- exclamó asombrada Hermione, ya que después del juicio nadie lo había vuelto a ver.

-Hola, Señorita Granger, señor Potter.- saludó Horace Slughorn sonriéndoles ampliamente.

-Pero¿Qué hace aquí?.- preguntó Harry no muy contento, ya que aun recordaba que por su culpa había perdido casi un año obsesionado con la menor de los Weasley.

-He venido a felicitarlos, de verdad, Potter, señorita Granger, muchas felicidades, espero que sean muy felices.- respondió el ex profesor de Pociones.

-HARRY, HERMIONE, Por Merlín¿Qué hacen aquí' Los invitados los están buscando como locos.- gritó Tonks sin percatarse de la presencia de Slughorn.

-Ya vamos, para allá.- respondió Hermione tomando del brazo a Harry.- Por favor acompáñenos, Sr. Slughorn.- pidió Hermione ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Pero… .- balbuceó Slughorn sorprendido por la invitación de la bella mujer.

-Por favor.- pidió Hermione sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias.- respondió Horace Slughorn siguiendo a los prometidos, a Tonks y a McGonagall.

-Harry cálmate.- le pidió Hermione en un susurro, afortunadamente ellos iban un poco más adelantados que los demás, por lo que no los podían escuchar.

-Por culpa de ese hombre vivimos engañados durante casi un año.- respondió Harry molesto.

-No te enfades, Harry. Él ya nos pidió perdón y hasta donde yo recuerdo tú también lo perdonaste.- le recordó Hermione.

-Aun así.- contestó Harry.

-Harry no te enfades, se supone que esta noche debe ser mágica, es la noche de nuestro compromiso y como continúes así, te aseguró que… .- pero Hermione fue interrumpida en su oración al ser besada apasionadamente por Harry.

-El Amor, el amor.- canturreó Tonks riendo al pasar junto a Harry y Hermione que continuaban besándose, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Un fuerte carraspeó, al puro estilo Umbridge hizo que Harry y Hermione dejaran su tarea de explorar dentro de la boca del otro. Se separaron un poco y se giraron hacia el causante que los había interrumpido en su labor.

-Oh, Señora Weasley, me alegra que haya venido.- dijo Harry sumamente feliz, ya que la Señora Weasley era como una segunda madre para él. La Sra. Weasley le sonrió y lo abrazó sumamente emocionada.

-Hola, Señora Weasley.- saludó Hermione con amabilidad, pero la Señora Weasley le volteó la cara, como si al no verla, Hermione desaparecería.

-Harry observó sorprendido esa escena, esperaba que la Sra. Weasley hubiera "perdonado" a Hermione, además si Ginny no hubiera usado la Amortentia, ella no estaría en prisión. En la opinión de Harry, Hermione era totalmente inocente.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí' Hermione, hija, tu padre quiere hacer un brindis, pero no puedo si no están ustedes dos presentes.- dijo Jane Granger, que había sido testigo de lo que acaba de pasar, al notar que todo estaba sumamente tenso y que Harry estaba por reprender a Molly Weasley, había decidido intervenir.

Jaló a Harry y a Hermione hacia la mesa principal, en donde estaban los amigos más cercanos a ellos, para después dirigirse hacia su esposo y decirle algo al oído, el Sr. Granger la vio sorprendido por lo que su esposa acaba de pedirle, pero después asintió, tomó una copa y con un cuchillo dio unos suaves, pero audible golpecitos en el cristal de la copa.

-Hola a todos, quisiera proponer un brindis, para estas dos maravillosas personas que acaban de anunciar públicamente su compromiso, Harry Potter y mi hija Hermione Granger, desde que Hermione era pequeña, recuerdo que mi esposa Jane siempre le hablaba de lo maravilloso que es el amor, siempre le gustaba que yo le leyera cuentos antes de irse a dormir, aunque ahora mi hija, ya es toda una mujer, para mi siempre será mi pequeña princesa y sé que mi princesita esta en buenas manos, porque a lo largo de todo este tiempo conocí al verdadero Harry, aunque admito que quien mejor lo conoce es mi hija Hermione.- admitió el Sr. Granger, logrando que Hermione se sonrojara más si eso era posible, y trayendo consigo algunas risas por el último comentario, Harry sonrió, y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione, mientras dejaba de ver a su suegro para ver a su prometida.

-Y es que me he dado cuenta de que muchos saben de Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió" ó "el Elegido" y créanme, que si como héroe es un ser maravilloso, como solo Harry, lo es aun más, en ocasiones nos dejamos vislumbrar por la fama y no vemos más allá de la persona, pero afortunadamente existen personas que pueden ver más allá de la fama, que en realidad no les interesa que esa persona sea famosa, sino que lo vean como una persona normal, con sus defectos y virtudes. Y afortunadamente Harry encontró a este tipo de personas. Por eso, brindo por lo prometidos, brindo por Harry y Hermione.- anunció el Sr. Granger alzando su copa, los demás invitados lo imitaron y tras un "Salud" a coro de todos bebieron de sus copas.

-Siempre creí que los brindis se hacían en las bodas, no en las cenas de compromiso.- comentó Harry confundido.

-Los brindis se hacen también en las fiestas de compromisos, cumpleaños, graduaciones y muchos eventos.- le explicó Hermione sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Te amo.- le dijo Harry al oído, sonriendo cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

Hermione hizo que Harry se agachara un poco, ya que él era un poco más alto que ella, miró hacia todos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie los escucharía, colocó su mano en el oído de Harry, como si le quisiera contar un secreto y no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

-También te amo.- le susurró Hermione sonriendo, él como respuesta la abrazó por la cintura, para después alzarla y dar algunas vueltas con ella.

-Harry ya bájame.- pedía Hermione riendo.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.- exclamó Harry riendo al igual que ella, para después bajarla, en cuanto los pies de Hermione tocaron el suelo, ella se tambaleó ligeramente, tratando de diferenciar el oeste del este.

Ante la reacción de Hermione, Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera reír, se acercó a ella, que parecía igual de pérdida y que al parecer aun no deducía cual era la derecha, ni la izquierda, para abrazarla y acomodarla en su pecho, mientras continuaba riendo.

Todos los presentes observaron enternecidos la escena de la que acababan de ser testigos.

-Molly, Hermione no es culpable de lo que sucedió, de hecho ella fue una victima, no es su culpa, sino de nuestra hija Ginny, ella cometió un error y debe pagar por ello.- explicó el Sr. Weasley a su esposa.

La Señora Weasley no respondió nada, aunque ella sabía que su esposo tenía razón, no podía dejar de odiar a Hermione, ella siempre había deseado que Harry se casara con su hija, Ginny, pero debido a esa castaña, todo se había arruinado. No podía dejar de pensar que si la ahora prometida de Harry, no hubiera interferido, en esos momentos Ginny y Harry deberían estar casados y quien sabe quizás con un par de hijos.

El Señor Weasley al ver que su esposa lo ignoraba, decidió volver su vista hasta la pareja de prometidos, él siempre supo que las cosas serían así, aunque el pareciera muy despistado, él había notado ese amor que ambos desde chicos habían ocultado bajo el escudo de la Amistad.

Sonrió al ver como Hermione reprendía a Harry por haberla mareado con tanta vuelta, pero a diferencia de los regaños que comúnmente ella le daba a Harry, este era especial, porque era un regaño fingido, lo supo, porque ella estaba sonriendo mientras "reprendía" a Harry, el cual solo reía.

-Harry no te rías.- le reprendió de nuevo Hermione, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Continuas mareada?.- preguntó Harry dejando de reír pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-No, ya no.- respondió Hermione sonriendo involuntariamente.

-No puedo creer que te marees solo con algunas vueltas, no quiero pensar en como te pondrás cuando te lleve a volar en mi saeta de fuego.- comentó Harry con seriedad, bajó la vista y se echo a reír al ver la reacción que puso su prometida en cuanto escuchó la palabra "Volar" y "saeta de fuego" en una sola oración y dirigida hacia ella. En esos momentos el rostro de Hermione estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel y miraba espantada a Harry.

-Vamos, Herm, creí que ya habías superado tu miedo a volar, además vendrás conmigo.- explicó Harry sonriendo, pero su prometida estaba igual de pálida, de hecho, Harry notó que en esos momentos ella parecía haber palidecido un poco más.

-Ni loca me pienso subir a una escoba.- exclamó Hermione alterada.

-Vamos, amor, solo una vuelta.- pidió Harry apretándola un poco más contra su pecho y haciéndole pucheros, pero al ver que no funcionaban, decidió usar su mejor mirada de "cachorrito abandonado", que nunca fallaba.

-por favor.- pidió Harry.

-No.- respondió Hermione tratando de mostrar seguridad, aunque en realidad su voz temblorosa reflejaba todo lo contrario.

-Por favor.- pidió Harry, pero esta vez usando un tono de voz sumamente sensual, que Hermione temblara ligeramente.

-Por favor.- pidió Harry en su oído, para después darle un pequeño beso en esa zona, continuó besándola, desde el oído, hasta la quijada, en donde dudo un poco si dirigirse hacia el cuello o hacia sus labios, finalmente se decidió por sus labios, en donde la beso con todo el amor y la ternura que sentía, haciendo el beso totalmente exquisito.

-¿Me acompañaras?.- preguntó Harry entre beso y beso.

-Sí.- respondió Hermione de forma incosiente dejándose llevar por el amor y ternura de los besos que Harry le estaba proporcionando.

-Espera, No.- exclamó Hermione dejando de besar a Harry, al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Harry volvió a reír.

-Amor, no te puedes echar para atrás, ya dijiste que si.- le recordó Harry.

-Pero… pero hiciste trampa.- exclamó Hermione tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para no subirse a una escoba.

-Entonces tendré que volver a convencerte.- susurró Harry empleando su tono sensual, ya que sabía que ese tono derretía a Hermione.

-No, no te atrev… .-pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya la estaba besando de nuevo.

-Bueno, me gustaría que la pareja de prometidos me prestara un poco de su atención.- anunció la Profesora McGonagall, logrando que finalmente Harry y Hermione dejaran de besarse y se acercaran hacia su ex directora y profesora.

-Quiero que conserven esto.- pidió la Profesora McGonagall entegandole un paquete envuelto en papel dorado y con un listón rojo.

-Anda Potter, ábrelo.- pidió la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry obedeció y ante la atenta mirada de todos, rompió la envoltura del obsequio, al finalizar de quitarle la envoltura, se encontró con un hermoso marco de oro puro.

-Es.. .- murmuró sorprendido Harry, no por el marco de oro, sino por lo venía en ese cuadro.

-Si, Potter, la carta de Dumbledore, la que les dejo Dumbledore a ti y a Hermione, después de que ustedes la leyeron me la devolvieron, ya es hora de que esta carta regrese a sus manos.- explicó la Profesora McGonagall.

-Muchas gracias, Profesora.- exclamó Hermione abrazando a la Profesora McGonagall.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto.

-Muchas gracias, profesora.- agradeció Harry abrazándola tal y como lo había hecho Hermione.

-De nada Potter, creo que se verá muy bien en su habitación de esposos.- comentó la Profesora sonriendo.

-BESO, BESO, BESO .- empezó a gritar Hagrid, seguido de los demás invitados.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron, Harry dejó el cuadro sobre la mesa, para después acercarse lentamente a Hermione, al estar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, sonrió al igual que ella.

-Gracias por creerme, Harry.- susurró Hermione al recordar la razón por la cual ahora la mujer más feliz del universo.

-Gracias por amarme.- respondió Harry sonriendo, para después eliminar la distancia que los separa y besarla con suavidad en los labios.

Los invitados empezaron a gritar emocionados, mientras los gemelos, Charles, Bill y Ron encendían los fuegos artificiales, las hadas y las luciérnagas que parecían pelear por ver quien bailaba mejor, danzaban sobre las cabezas de los prometidos, los primeros fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo, dejando caer una lluvia de pequeñas luces de colores, que formaron dos "H" entrelazadas.

Las estrellas iluminaron con más fuerza y la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente le aclaraban un poco más, dejando ver a la pareja continuando otro beso de ese amor verdadero que había librado al mundo mágico de aquel terrible ser llamado Voldemort.

A una orilla, de la mesa, en la que Harry y Hermione permanecían de pie besándose, se podía leer con claridad el contenido de la carta de Dumbledore.

_Querido Harry._

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque desafortunadamente ya no estoy a tu lado y porque finalmente has derrotado a Voldemort. Te felicito por ello, pero l motivo de esta carta es para explicar las probables dudas que tengas. Confío en que la Señorita Granger lo habrá librado de los efectos de la Poción Amortentia, quizás te preguntes porque no te dije nada, pero si lo hacía, tu no me creerías, ya que estabas obsesionado, la única persona que podía librarte de esa poción era tu verdadero amor, tu alma gemela, es decir la señorita Hermione._

_Si estoy en lo cierto, en cuanto Voldemort intentó asesinarte con el "Avada Kedavra", ella intentó protegerte, se podría decir que ese es un acto de amor, pero en ese caso, solo sería un acto de amor de ella hacia ti, pero si tú eras el que intentaba protegerla sería lo mismo, tal y como lo acabo de mencionar, un acto de amor, pero hecho y dirigido por una sola persona._

_Sin embargo, los conozco a ambos, y se qué, si tu intentaste proteger a la señorita Granger, ella también haría lo mismo, y si no me equivoco, eso fue lo que sucedió. Lo más probable es que haya aparecido un escudo que los salvó a ambos y que le devolvió a Voldemort su maldición. Les explicaré la razón de ello. Cuando ambos intentaban protegerse el uno al otro, estaban haciendo un acto de amor, pero no hacia una sola persona ni de una sola persona, en este caso, de dos personas, que intentan protegerse el al otro. El amor no sé da solo en una sola persona, Harry, sino ente dos. El intento por protegerse el uno al otro, es considerado como uno de los mayores actos de Amor. _

_Espero que mi pequeña explicación les haya servido, señor Potter y señorita Granger._

_Atte._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PD. Nunca olviden que el Amor es entre dos persona y esas dos personas son quienes cometen los mayores actos de amor, tal y como ustedes lo hicieron al intentar salvar la vida del otro sin importarles la suya propia, solo por ver a salvo a la persona amada._

FIN


	5. Gracias

Solo tengo una palabra para todos ustedes.

"GRACIAS" en todo lo que implica la extensión de la palbra.

Aqui estan las contestaciones a los reviews, un millón de Gracias.

**hermione151**.- Aquí esta la Segunda parte del Epilogo, espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Aino**.- ¿En verdad te parece excelente el Epilogo? vaya, muchas gracias, espero no defraudarte y te guste la segunda parte.Si quieres leer más teorías, te invito a mi Grupo de msn, haz clic en mi nombre de pluma y ve a mi homepage, ahi encontraras algunas teorías que he traducido. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**Javiera**.- Espero que este capitulo haya aclarado todas tus preguntas, muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**janepoter**.- También conocida como Karen, tienes razón con lo de tu regaño, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo de que tus opiniones sean sermones, la verdad es que tus review son los que estoy siempre más ansiosa de leer, y la verdad si baja la moral el que muchas personas lean el fic y no dejen comentarios, la verdad yo sentí que no les había gustado, sé que fuí algo egoísta, me alegra que al menos tú hayas entendido mis motivos, muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significan para mi, amiga. Un millón de gracias, Karen.

**Morgan**.- Total y absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, Harry es de Hermione y ella es de Harry, Ron no la merece, quien se la merece es Harry. Muchas gracias por tu review por dejarme el review.

**Ana.-** Hola Ana, bueno, mis motivos los puedes leer arriba del fic, pero bueno, al menos ya no te quedarás con la duda, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Jane Rose Weasley**.- Arriba puedes leer los motivos por los que no pude subir la segunda parte rápido, espero que este capitulo haya satisfechó tu curiosidad. Muchas Gracias por tu Review.

**O. Jane Granger**.-Jajaja, tambien fuiste de las que creíste que la voz pertenecía a Lily, creo que finalmente le aprendí algo a Rowling (al menos a la k escribió los primeros 5 libros, pk el seis la verdad yo no lo cuento como libro) Casi podría apostar a que a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que la voz pertenecía ala conciencia de Harry. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Asuka Tenjouin**.- Felicitaciones, respondiste correctamente la pregunta 1 y 3, la pregunta 2, esta equivocada, ya que la voz no pertenece a Lily. La verdad es que se hubiera visto algo raro, imaginense a Hermione como la reencarnación de la mamá de Harry, no Me agrada que se parezcan, pero también que tengan sus diferencias. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**brendapottergranger**.-Jaja Tambien creíste que se trataba de Lily, honestamente me gusta que tanto Lily como Hermione tengan algunas semejanzas, tampoco quiero que Herm sea la rencarnación de Lily.

**Javix94**.- Me alegra el hecho de que te haya encantado el fic, espero que este cap. responda a tus preguntas, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Orpherus**.- Así que te quedaste intrigada con el fic, espero que con este cap, hayas resuelto tus dudas. Muchas gracias por tu fic.

**arcuid27granger**.- Hola Lucia, lamento haber desecho tu teoría, pero no era Lily la voz a la que s refería Voldemort, como ves, Ron, Harry y Hermione ya hicieron las pases y Ron hasta terminó casado con Luna, espero que este cap, haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por los reviews.

**Zu.**- Bueno, creo que si se le puede llamar chantaje y me averguenzo por eso, es solo que todo pasó en un día en que, bueno no era de los mejores y el ver que casi no tenía reviews a pesar de que casi 200 personas habían leído el capi, pues creí que era porque no les había gustado. Espero que me disculpes tanto tú como los demás por ello, ojalá que este cap, sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**NeftyPotter**.- Jajaja creo que no somos a las únicas a las que Ginny les cae como patada en el hígado ya que por lo que visto, Ginebra Weasley ahora tiene muchas enemigas, y bueno como habrás visto, ya le puse pareja a Ron, gracias por tus halagos y por tu review.

**LinusBlack**.-Lamento haberte dejado intrigado, pero esa es la finalidad de hacer los fics en varias partes, gracias por los halagos y por el review.

**Daphne Potter**.- Bueno, como ves seguí elEpilogo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review.

**harpone**.- Bueno, creo que en el final ya resolviste el enigma sobre de quien es la voz. Gracias por tu Review.

**saritaharryherm**.- Tú eres una de más fieles lectoras y por eso te doy las gracias. Como ves, seguí el Epilogo, las razones por lo que no lo pude subir antes estan en el Epilogo en la 2da, parte. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Juan Pablo**.- Hola, que bueno que te gustó, la verdad es que este fic, iba a ser un one shot, luego me arrepentí y lo puse en dos partes y el epilogo, espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Vale-chan.-** Espero que no me odies por el resto de tu vida, en fin ya esta listo el último capitulo, espero que sea sde tu agrado, Muchas gracias por tu review.

**tefy.-** Al final no lo eliminé, pues ya continué la historia y puedes leer el fin, creo que voy a probar suerte con el genero del suspenso, ya me verán proximamanete con mi nuevo fic. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**femmy**.- Jeje creo que a nadie le gusta dejar las cosas a medias, gracias por tu review, espero que el final sea de tu agrado.

**daniradcliffe**.- Ya me estoy pensando muy seriamente lo de dedicarme al genero del suspenso, gracias por tus halagos, significan mucho para mi y pues si seguí la historia espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Diana**.-Espero que aun continues con uñas y lamento la demora, en el capitulo, en la parte de arriba explico mis motivos, y perdón por hacer que practicamente te quedes sin uñas, y gracias por hacerme el honor de ser a la primer persona que le dejas un review. Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por los Reviews.

**shivita**.- Lamento haberlos dejado tan intrigados, pero de eso se trata al escribir un fic, dejar intrigado a a los lectores para que lean con mucha más ganas el prox. capitulo. gracias por tu review.

**mariasmsn**.- Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, tu fuiste la primera que me dejo un review en mi primer fic "Por Besarte", me alegra que te hayas dado una vuelta en este fic, muchas gracias por tu review.

**hermionedepottergranger**.- La verdad es que si eliminaba el epilogo de "Créeme" te iba a dedicar otro cap, pero de un nuevo fic, así que no hubiese roto mi promesa y como pudiste ver, te dedique el final del Epilogo, tal y como lo prometí, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**Hermione151**.- Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review.

**Kaiser The Lion**.- Muchas gracias por tus halagos Kaiser, espero que te guste el final y muchisimas gracias por tu review.

**cony.**- Mil gracias por tu review, la razón por la que no le entendiste al Epilogo, es porque aun no estaba terminado, pero ya puedes leer el final, muchas gracias por tu review.


End file.
